Ninja of the cards
by L33t Horo
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke on the Valley of the end... two attacks collide... now Naruto is transported into the world of card captors Sakura... what will he do? this are the adventures of Naruto... and his adventures as a card captors
1. Chapter 1

Ninja of the cards

A Naruto and Card Captors Sakura fanfiction

Disclaimer…. I don't own Naruto or Card Captors Sakura…

Original story by: Jingo4754

Chapter 1: The end… a new begening

"**Rasengan!**" a boy covered in a red energy cloak of sorts in the shape of a fox

"**Chidori!**" A boy with dark skin and demon like webbing wings charged at the first

_Change of scene a mere 2 miles away_

"Please… Naruto, Sasuke… don't die either one of you… especially you" Kakashi said.

_Change of Scence_

"DIE NARUTO!!!" Sasuke said as he charged towards Naruto

"I will bring you back! Even if I have to break every bone in your body!" Naruto said

The attacks collided… creating a powerful energy signature

The attack created a riff in the reality

Both contestants were knocked out… Sasuke was able to get up… but was unable to find Naruto anywhere

Kakashi arrived to see Sasuke fall into his knees…looking at the sky… Kakashi did a fast scan in the area… but he could not find Naruto anywhere… he then glared at Sasuke, "_Come with me or else_" look was given to Sasuke by Kakashi… who complied

"Naruto…" Kakashi muttered under his mask

"Sensei… I failed you… and your son" Kakashi said

They reached Konoha… Sakura was happy to see Sasuke back… but noticed something missing

"Kakashi sensei, where is Naruto?" Sakura asked as she looked around for the proverbial blond boy

Kakashi could not look into her eyes… he said "Sakura… he was nowhere to be found… I am sorry… but… I am afraid he might be… dead" Kakashi said

Sakura then felt into her knees she begun to sob "It's all my fault" she cried "I asked him… begged him… to bring Sasuke back… I did not have any right to even ask him that… not after the way I use to treat him…" she then grabbed Sasuke…

"YOU!!!" Sakura said grabbing Sasuke from the collar "I can't believe I was attracted to you…" She said as he shook Sasuke, Kakashi inched away very slowly… "But I was the worst… I knew Naruto liked me… yet… I was so mean… blinded by you… I am such an idiot" She said as she fell into the ground crying

"I will never forgive myself for it" Sakura said

Sasuke coughed to get the attention back on him"The dobe is not dead… I can tell you that much, since I don't have the magekyo sharingan" Sasuke said… looking down… his eyes were still glased

"I have to get you to Tsunade now" Kakashi shivered at the thought

The biggest question on Kakashi's mind was... how do you survive the wrath of a woman on post menospause whose surrogate grandson/son might be dead/MIA?

"I really need a profession change" Kakashi said

_Scene change Hokage tower_

"Sasuke, you are hereby arrested for trying to kill a fellow ninja in cold blood, you are hereby removed from ninja services hereon by" Tsunade said as the ANBU restrained the boy

Just then… Danzo and Tsunade's advisors come in…. "I think not Tsunade-hime" Danzo said in arrogance

"Danzo is right Tsunade… this boy just got rid of the demon for us… we should be exalting him… not punishing him" said the old lady

Tsunade then looked at the trio "What do you mean?" Tsunade said as she glared her advisors

"The demon was rid of… we **will** hold a celebration of this most joyous occation" the advisors said with a tone of finality

"Over my dead body" Tsunade said

"We **will** do this… and I think the people will agree" the advisors said

To the advisors surprise the population had a change of heart…. Naruto had protected them during the chuunin exams and his ability to fight against the elite of the Hyuuga… this enraged the advisors… but Tsunade smiled… "Minato… your child… he had changed these people… perhaps there is a chance for him being a kage yet" Tsunade said as she sighed

"Please be safe" Tsunade said looking out of her window "wherever you are"

_Scence change Other world_

Sakura Kinomoto was flying on her staff after capturing the FLY card with Kerberos, the beast of the seal, next to her.

As they were flying home, Sakura and Kero were having a slight argument about Sakura being a card captor when Sakura spotted something orange falling from the sky.

"Hey Kero-chan, what's that" pointing to the object.

Kero squinted his eyes trying to get a good view of the orange thing. "I don't know, a bird perhaps?"

"But birds aren't that big or orange" Kero looked again, as they were heading in the direction of the object before shouting, "AHHH!! Sakura! That's a person!" "HOE!! A person!!" "Yeah! Now hurry bef…" Kero couldn't finish as Sakura took off towards the person.

She got next to him, flying down and grabbing the back of his jacket, then slowing down to a stop. Kero flew next to her a little winded from flying so fast, but managed to get a good look at the person along with Sakura.

The person was a tall 12-year old with sun-kissed blond hair that stood in every direction, whisker marks on his cheek, and an orange jump suit that was falling apart, but what really stood out was his fox ears and tail with a orange tip.

Kero flew in front of the kid putting his hand on Naruto's chest "He's alive, just unconscious."

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief while Kero looked at his paw when he felt something. He looked to see something red on his paw, "What's this?" Kero said

Kero sniffed the red substance, "its blood!!" Sakura looked over to see the blood on Kero's paw, "Blood?! He's bleeding!!" Sakura yelled

Kero flew around Naruto, getting a good look at all the injuries, "Yeah, he's hurt pretty bad, but nothing too serious. Let's take him to your house."Kero said

Sakura nodded, "Help me ge…" Sakura was interrupted by a flash of light from the Naruto, and when the light subsided, Naruto was a blond furred fox, the fur on his head the same as his hair "Well that makes it easier." Kero said

Sakura just nodded at Kero's comment, then lifted Naruto onto her lap, holding him carefully so he wouldn't fall off. After they got to Sakura's house, going through her bed room window, Sakura set Naruto on the bed and told Kero to watch him as she went and quietly got the first-aid kit.

After Sakura finished bandaging Naruto, she put the kit back, she then placed Naruto on a pillow she took from her window seat next to her on the top corner against the wall so he wouldn't fall if he moved. She then crawled into bed, Kero landing next to her, both falling asleep after a long night.

_Scene Change: Naruto's mindscape_

Naruto opened his eyes only to see the walls of his mind, "_Arg, man that one heck of an explosion, I should do those more often… but I'd better see what the fuzz butt wants_."

Naruto walked up to the cage that held the fox expecting a paper with the kanji for seal on it, but instead he now saw a lock and many heavy chains.

"… Ok what's with new look fur ball." Naruto asked

"**RRRAAAWWWRRR!! You impudent flesh bag! Because of you, I'm stuck here!"** Kyuubi roared

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked

"**Because of you not wanting to hurt that accursed Uchiha instead of killing him, when you two collided with those attacks, it tore open a rift in space, sending us into another dimension. I had to make you a hanyou to stop the tare from ripping you apart." **Kyuubi said

"WHAT!! A HANYOU!!" Naruto yelled in surprise

"**Yes! A Hanyou! No shut up or I won't explain the rest."** Kyuubi said

Naruto stayed quiet as Kyuubi finished explaining the situation.

"So we're in another dimension where I was falling from the sky, a girl name Sakura saved me from going splat, and I'm now half fox demon in his fox form." Naruto said as he checked his new animal features.

"**Yup, and we have no way back that I know of, nor we can with you looking like that."** Kyuubi said

That made Naruto freeze, Kyuubi was right, "_if I go back like this, I'll either be banished or killed by the counsel, even with everyone's help. They probably think I'm dead anyway since I didn't show up with Sasuke" "wait SASUKE!!"_

"**Relax brat, Sasuke went back after the explosion, he apparently had a change of heart and didn't kill you when he could of. After you vanished, Kakashi showed up taking Sasuke back to that blasted village."** Kyuubi said

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief knowing he had still fulfilled his promise, "So now what, since we can't go back without fear of banishment or death." Naruto asked

"**You could help that Sakura girl since you do technically owe her your life."** Kyuubi offered

"Yeah, that's a though, I could help Sakura-chan, but how to explain falling out of the sky." Naruto said

Kyuubi chuckled when he heard Naruto say the girl's name

"**Sakura-chan eh?"** Kyuubi said with a smirk on his face

Naruto just chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head, "Uh force of habit…" Naruto said

Kyuubi just chuckled some more before getting back to the subject, **"****I can bring Sakura here if you want so you can explain things."**Kyuubi said

"Really…, wait why are you helping me anyway?" Naruto asked suspiciously

"**Since I'm stuck here, I'm trying to make the most of it, and hoping you will help me out too."** Kyuubi said

"With…?" Naruto asked

"**CHANGE THIS FUCKING SEWER MINDSCAPE, IT'S TO CRAMPED!!"** Kyuubi roared

"Ok, any requests?" Naruto asked

"**I just want a big forest I can run in." **Kyuubi said

"Ok, give me a second." Naruto sat in a meditative position, suddenly the walls around them melted, revealing a large forest. The chains and lock  
wrapped around Kyuubi's neck, turning into a collar with a tag.

"Ok, so when can you bring Sakura-chan here... how exactly?" Kyuubi chuckled before closing his eyes for a second before opening them again. **Ok she'll be here in a little bit, and it was because she draped her arm around you in her sleep, she moves around in her sleep as much as you do. Well, I'm going for a run, see ya."**

"

And with that Kyuubi took off, Naruto watched until Kyuubi was out of sight, then a door appeared in front of him, it opened revealing Sakura standing in the door way. "Hoe? Where am I, and who are… wait, your that person that fell from the sky!" Naruto stood up and walked up to Sakura, who stepped out of the door, which just shut itself.

"Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and thanks for catching me."

"No problem. I'm Sakura Kinomoto. So where are we?"

"We're in my mind."

"Your mind. Hoooeeee." Sakura looked in awe at the giant forest around them before asking Naruto, "Wait, but why were you falling from the sky?"

"Well, long story short, I'm from another dimension." Naruto said

"Another dimension! That's really something!!" Sakura said surprised

Naruto stood up, then helped Sakura up before walking and talking some more. "So are you going to try and find a way home?" Sakura asked

"I really don't know, you see, I wasn't a hanyou when I came here, and if I went back, they might try and kill me, especially since everyone back home might think I'm dead anyway." Naruto said.

Sakura looked at the ground and nodded, "Gomen."

"Don't worry about it."Naruto said

"So are you going to do now?"Sakura asked

"Well, since you saved my life, I was wondering if I could help you out with what you're doing." Naruto said

Sakura looked surprised when she heard that, "How did you know I was collecting Clow cards?"Sakura said in surprise

"I didn't, but people don't fly around on staffs in the middle of the night either." Naruto said as a matter of fact

Sakura chuckled nervously with a sweat drop at Naruto's logic, "Well, I'll have to ask Kero, he's the guardian of the cards, but I don't mind!" Sakura said

"OK, just one question, why are you collecting cards?" Naruto asked

"Hoe? Oh, the Clow cards are magic cards with different powers. I found the Clow book in my basement yesterday and opened it, taking the top card off the deck and reading it. It was the WINDY card, which made a big gust of wind after I read it, scattering the cards all over the place. Now I got to find all of them or a great calamity will befall the world. Kero said that last part." Naruto thought to himself listening to Sakura's story.

"_Sakura-chan told me her story, but if I tell her mine…I might scare her way… no, she told me hers, so I'm going to tell her. Consequences be damned"_

"Sakura-chan, do you want to know why the people from my home might try and kill me?" Sakura nodded reluctantly, curiosity getting the better of her. "You see, the day I was born, a demon call the Kyuubi was coming to my village. The Fourth Hokage had to go and stop the demon, and my mother died giving birth to me… The only way the Fourth could stop Kyuubi was by sealing it inside a new born child costing his own life. That child was me."

Sakura gasped hearing this, "But they must have treated you as a hero, right?"

The look on Naruto's face said it all, making Sakura sad. Naruto was surprised when Sakura came over and hugged him. "So you don't think I'm a monster?" Naruto asked.

Sakura just shook her head "No, I think you are a person that had a hard life, and I wanna help make it better."

Naruto was shocked be her words, but hugged her back, "Thank you." The two separated, taking time to get to know each other better when Naruto noticed Sakura staring at him. He followed her gaze to the top of his head instantly knowing what she wanted to do, "You want to touch my ears don't you?"

Sakura quickly turned away blushing, but nodded none the less. Naruto walked in front of her, turned away from her, and sat down, "Go head." Sakura didn't hesitate when she heard him, quickly squatting down and rubbing his ears, getting a small purr like noise from Naruto. Sakura giggled when she heard this, "You like this don't you?"she said

"I'm half fox, it's hard not to." Naruto said

Sakura just giggled some more and continued to rub Naruto's ears, the two enjoying each other company, not realizing Kyuubi was watching from a distance."**Hmm, this could be interesting, I'll help push them along, ha-ha." **And with that, Kyuubi began adjusting the two's minds.

_Time skip: that morning_

Naruto had woken up after he told Sakura he was waking up so she wouldn't be surprised, and looked out the sky, seeing it was a little before sunrise.

He got up and stretched, deciding to practice walking on four legs after carefully getting off the bed with ease.

After getting a hang of walking on four legs, he checked out Sakura's room, then heard Kyuubi send a quick message, **"****And just so you know, you can change back to your human form by basically thinking of a henge with no hand signs."** Naruto just nodded and turned to the bed when he heard the alarm clock going off. Naruto quickly turned off the clock and tried waking Sakura up. After a few minutes of nudging, she finally sat up and looked around, completely over looking Naruto sitting next to her.

"What a weird dream…" she mumbled as she got off the bed rubbing her eyes, only to turn around after hearing a bark. There on the edge on the bed sat Naruto slowly wagging his tail.

"It wasn't a dream!" Naruto just nodded at her comment, then went to wake Kero while she change her clothes.

Sakura finished changing and turned back to Naruto, seeing he was still trying to wake up Kero. After getting fed up with that, Naruto gave a hard bite to Kero's tail, making Kero jump up and fly into the wall, rubbing his tail after landing back on the bed, falling asleep again.

Naruto and Sakura sweat dropped at that, then Sakura walked over to Naruto, "That was a little mean Naruto-kun."

"_Yeah, well you didn't have to try and wake him."_ Naruto said that in his mind

"That's true." Sakura said

Naruto quickly turned around back to Sakura with a confused look on his face,

"_How did you hear that?"_ Naruto though

"How did you talk without moving your mouth?" Sakura said

Naruto took a second to think before saying, _"Hang on a second." _He though

Sakura got here stuff together for school while Naruto was quiet when she heard him give a low growl. "What?" Sakura asked

"_Kyuubi messed with our minds last night when we were talking, giving us a mind link. I don't mind it, but I wish he'd asked us first." _Naruto though

"But we still have our private thoughts, right?"Sakura asked. Naruto nodded.

"Then I don't mind either, it's easier this way anyway, now I won't have to guess what you'd be trying to say." Sakura said.

Naruto let a loose chuckle at that when the two heard Kero getting up.

Sakura finished getting her stuff together when she saw Naruto trying to remove his bandages. "Naruto-kun! Don't remove those, you're still hurt!" Sakura said

"_I'm fine, my wounds healed over night." _Naruto said

Sakura just gasped when the bandages fell and sure enough, all the wounds were gone. Kero was just as shocked as Sakura, rubbing his eyes to make sure he was seeing right.

Sakura saw this and explained to Kero everything Naruto told her last night and about the mind link. As soon as Sakura finished explaining, Toya called her down for breakfast. Sakura panicked a little seeing as she had no way to explain Naruto when he came suddenly came up with a cover story.

Sakura agreed, hoping Toya and her Otou-san would by it. Kero stayed in the room as Sakura and Naruto went down stairs.

When Sakura got to the dinning room, saying, "Ohiyo, Onii-chan,"

Toya looked a little surprised, "You came down after I called once." Toya then went to the window then, "Is it gonna rain today?"

Sakura got mad hearing this, slamming her hands on the table, "I had someone wake me up today!" Toya turned around surprised again, he then saw Naruto sitting next to Sakura.

Toya pointed to Naruto with his "you're suspicious" stare,

"Sakura, why is there a fox sitting next to you?" Sakura looked down at Naruto smiling before looking back at Toya,

"I woke up to a noise last night and looked out my window. Then I saw Naruto laying in the yard looking hungry, so I brought him in and fed him." Toya was still staring at Naruto, but shrugged it off muttering something about his father taking care of it. Sakura went to a picture on a shelf after Toya quit staring at Naruto, "Ohiyo Okaa-san." Naruto watched as she did this thinking to himself, _"Her mother must have passed away, since she's saying morning to a picture." _

Naruto walked over to Sakura when she sat in her chair down and curled up under her feet, pretending to be asleep, only Sakura knowing he was faking. Sakura's Otou-san came in that moment, "Ohiyo godaimas." Mr. Kinomoto said

"Ohiyo Otou-san!"Sakura said

"Ohiyo." Touya said

Naruto cracked one eye open to get a look at Sakura's Otou-san, then silently laughed when Sakura stomped on Toya's foot for calling Sakura a kaiju.

"_Does this happen often?"_Naruto asked

"_Yeah, my Onii-chan loves to make fun of me by saying when he's better than me and calling me a kaiju. Just so you know he might drag you into it."_Sakura said

"_I'll keep that in mind."_ Naruto though

Toya looked down at Naruto, seeing what looked like Naruto laughing. "I don't like that kaiju fox." Touya said

Sakura stomped on his foot again, "Don't call Naruto a kaiju fox!"

Touya then yelped in pain… an almost inaudible yelp… but caught by Naruto… who stuck his tongue at him

Touya could have sworn the fox was mocking him

Mr. Kinomoto looked up from his plate, "Hm? Fox?" He looked under the table to see Naruto looking up at him wagging his tail.

Mr. Kinomoto sat back up and looked at Sakura, who retold the story her and Naruto came up with, also asking if she could keep Naruto as a pet.

After a few minutes of consideration, he said yes so long as Sakura took care of him. Naruto could help but joke, "_Take care of me? You only need to feed me when your family is around, other than that, we're already set."_

Sakura gave a silent chuckle when she heard that. After Sakura finished her food and took care of her dishes, grabbing a couple crackers for Kero, she ran up to her room, Naruto following her.

After she and Naruto got to the room, Kero greeted them standing on the Clow book, "Welcome back." Sakura walked over, handing Kero the crackers then making sure nothing on her uniform was messed up.

"Well, I'm gonna go now."Sakura said

"Kid's nowadays are so busy." Kero said

"Both my Onii-chan and Otou-san will be leaving for school soon so you can turn on the TV in my room after a while." Sakura said

"Your Otou is a student?"Kero asked

"He's a college professor!"Sakura said.

While Sakura and Kero had their conversation, Naruto had jumped onto the desk and looked over Sakura's bag, only to lose his footing and fall in. Just before he could get out, Sakura closed the bag and put it on

"Eh. This thing gets heavier every year." Sakura then looked over to her clock, "EH! It's this late already!? I gotta hurry!"

Sakura rushed to the front door, put on her skate gear, and took off for school, never realizing Naruto was in her bag. As she hurried down the road, Naruto has moving in the bag to get into a comfortable position. "_She hasn't realized I fell in her bag yet…"_

"_**She seems to be the oblivious type. Let's see how long it takes her to notice.**_**"**

Naruto was about to respond when he heard Sakura say, "I'll just take a small detour."

Naruto had second thoughts about his response to Kyuubi "_She's running late but taking a detour…" _Kyuubi had nothing to say, seeing as he couldn't understand it either. Naruto was still trying to figure it out when he felt Sakura stop then heard, "I'm sure he's not around."

This just raised more questions for Naruto when he heard, "What is it?" Sakura then screamed in surprised, making Naruto get ready to jump out of the bag if needed, listening to the conversation outside the bag, "Y- Yukito-san you're here…"Sakura stuttered a bit

"Ohiyo Sakura-chan." Yukito said

"O-Ohiyo godaimas."Sakura said

"You're up early." Yukito said smiling

"I'm in charge of cleaning the classroom…" Sakura said

Naruto sat there listening, slightly relaxing when he heard what seemed to put Sakura and this Yukito guy on friendly terms. When Naruto felt Sakura moving again, he completely relaxed, only to feel her stumble before regaining her balance. Naruto then felt something moving in the pocket next to him, giving the pocket a good kick with his hind leg. Kero popped out of the pocket, surprised to see Naruto next to him, Naruto feeling the same. "What are you doing here!?" Kero whispered when he saw Naruto, only to get an "I can't talk like this, idiot" look. Kero laughed nervously when we saw the look, "Sorry." Kero apologised

_Area jump: school_

Sakura was heading to her classroom, still unaware that Naruto and Kero were in her bag. She opened the door to the classroom, "Wow, I'm first!" She walked over to her desk, setting her bag on top of it and stretching when she heard the door to the room open. Walking in was Sakura's best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji, "You're here early, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo walked to her desk, Sakura meeting her half way, "Ohiyo, you're here early too." "Ohiyo godaimas." "Are you in charge of something too, Tomoyo-chan?" "No I am not. I just wanted to show you something Sakura-chan."

"Hoe?" Sakura went and sat in her desk while Tomoyo put a video camera on it. "A video?"

"I was able to film something extremely amusing last night." Tomoyo turned on the camera, showing footage of the night sky.

Sakura watched in wonder when she saw something fly in front of the moon, seeing herself and Kero after catching the FLY card. Sakura had semi-surprised look on her face wondering if she saw that right, "What was that…?" Sakura said

"This is an enlargement," Tomoyo said as she pushed another button, replaying the video. Sakura watched as the camera showed her flying on her staff with Kero next to her. A few seconds after realizing it, Sakura shot out of her chair, "HHHOOOEEE!!"

As soon as Sakura let out that scream, Kero and Naruto came busting out of the bag, Kero ranting while Naruto snarled, showing his razor sharp teeth.

Naruto stopped snarling when he saw Tomoyo, swatting Kero with his tail as he was still ranting. Tomoyo looked at the camera, then Kero, then hit the fast forward button on the camera to where Sakura caught Naruto. She looked back at the two, "My, a striking resemblance." Sakura regained her composure after a couple of minutes and was about to ask Naruto why they were here when the group voices down the hall.

Naruto quickly told Sakura _"When you get a chance, go behind the building, I'll be there." _And with that he shunshined in a spiral of flame out of the room, shocking the group.

_Time skip: recess_

The group was having lunch behind the building, finding Naruto easily as he found them before they could even start looking. Sitting on a blanket, Kero complain "That was painful…"

Sakura looked slightly annoyed, "Why did you two tag along!? Naruto decided to go first, _"I fell in your bag when I was on the desk and you didn't notice, closing the bag before I could get out, so I waited to see how long it would take you to notice me." _Sakura blushed in embarrassment when Naruto told, repeating it for Kero and Tomoyo, who just laughed.

Sakura then looked at Kero, "And you?" "Well, I wanted to get a glimpse of how the Cardcaptor usually spends her day." Sakura sighed with Naruto just lying next to her while Tomoyo asked, "If you don't mind, would you like to introduce us?" Sakura looked at Tomoyo then Kero, "He say's his name is Kerberos…" "He sure looks different from his name." "He's more of a Kero-chan." "Really."

Kero got upset at how the two said his name, ""Don't call me like I'm a frog! I am Kerberos…" That was all he got out before Naruto slammed Sakura's bag on top of Kero, making impossible to hear him.

Naruto looked at Sakura_ "Sorry, but I really don't want to hear that introduction again." _Sakura just had a sweat drop when she saw what happen, but didn't say anything.

The three heard muffles coming from under the bag, which Naruto finally lifted after Sakura made Kero promise not to rant about his title. Since Kero couldn't rant, he decided to tell Tomoyo about the Clow cards and how Sakura became a Cardcaptor while she and Naruto were eating, Sakura splitting her lunch with him. "And so, Sakura became Cardcaptor Sakura!"

Tomoyo started clapping when Kero finished his story, "That's wonderful!" Tomoyo turned away from the group seeming to be talking to herself, "The Cardcaptor that protects the city from the catastrophes of the Clow cards! That is so awesome!" Sakura and Naruto both looked up from their lunch as Tomoyo finished, Sakura waving her hand in front of her face, "I can't do something that important!" Tomoyo turned to Sakura, grabbing Sakura's free hand with hers while Sakura had a cross between a surprised and worried face, "No, you can do it, Sakura-chan! If you don't mind, can you show me how you use your magic?"

At this point, Kero jumped in, "Yeah, yeah, show'er!" "B-But!" Sakura said "It's all right, there's no problem. Nobody's watching. Do a flashy little one!" Kero said

Sakura looked over to Naruto for help, only to hear_ "Your friend is weird."_

Sakura sighed in defeat, seeing as Naruto wasn't helping, she walked onto the grass, pulling out her key before holding flat on her palm. "Key which hides the power of the Dark! Show your true form before me! I, Sakura, command you under our contract! RELEASE!" The group behind her watched as halfway through the spell the key glowed and the magic Clow circle appeared, and in a flash of light, the staff appeared in Sakura's hand.

Sakura let the breath she seemed to be holding out while Tomoyo looked amazed, "You are able to use magic with the staff?"she asked

Sakura turned to the group holding her staff with both hands, "Yeah, although I need a card." Kero had gone over to Sakura's bag and pulled out the FLY card, "Like this." Kero said Sakura looked surprised when Kero pulled out the card, "W-When did you…" Tomoyo went up to Sakura, "So, do you have a trademark pose yet?" Tomoyo asked

Sakura just got a "What?" look, "W-Why?" Sakura asked

Tomoyo turned away and started fantasizing, "Trademark poses and spells are the basic parts of being a magical girl!"

Naruto had a sweat drop when he heard this then looked at Sakura who was just dizzy eyed.

_Time skip: next morning_

Sakura was rollerblading to school with Naruto in her bag, this time knowing he was there. Sakura rolled up to the entrance to the court yard, only to see a large group of students blocking the way in. Sakura went up to her friends, Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko, "What's wrong?" Sakura asked

The three turned to Sakura, telling her to look and slightly pushing her up to see. Sakura looked around and gasped, seeing lots of desks and the gym equipment stacked into a pile as tall as the school, "W-What is this?" Sakura asked

"I don't know, it was like this when I arrived this morning." Rika said

Naruto heard the whole thing, but didn't look as to not be seen, _"What happen?" _Sakura sent Naruto and image of what she was seeing, _"Someone stacked a lot of the school equipment into a big pile in front of the school." _After a little thought, Naruto responded, _"No, no one person could of done this, it's too high and your school doesn't have any lifts that go that high." _

"_Your right, but then what…" _Sakura though

"_How about a Clow card?" _Naruto offered

Sakura let out a quiet gasp,_ "Maybe… We should ask Kero-chan after school."_Sakura said

"_OK." _Naruto said

Sakura took a few seconds to look at the giant pile of stuff before realizing something.

She went into the locker room, changed her skates for the school shoes, and took off for the class room, her friends following.

Sakura opened the door to the room, only to see a miniature version of what happen outside. _"What now?"_Naruto asked

Sakura sent the image of the small pile. _"Ok, now I know no one person could of done this, it would take to long and too many people would draw attention."_ Naruto said

Sakura only nodded, walking over and setting her bag in the corner gently then started trying to move the desks. Tomoyo walked in a few minutes later, seeing the mess. Sakura looked over her shoulder setting a desk down,

"Ohiyo Tomoyo-chan." Sakura said

"Ohiyo godaimas. We seem to have a rather large predicament." Tomoyo said as she put her finger on her chin, "Something that can do this…" She leaned over to Sakura whispering, "Perhaps this is a Clow card's doing."

Sakura nodded, "Naruto-kun already thought of that, we're going to ask Kero-chan after school." Tomoyo nodded and started helping with the desks.

_Time skip: after school in bedroom_

The group sat there waiting for Kero to answer their question, "That was done by a Clow card, alright!" Kero said

Tomoyo put her hands together, "Just as we thought." Sakura was drinking her juice when she got an annoyed look on her face, "It was such a hassle to straighten things up!" Sakura said

"But as a result, we didn't have any classes today."Tomoyo said

"I-I was happy about that, but…" Sakura said, Tomoyo turned to Kero while Naruto just lay on the bed with his eyes close, but ears twitching every couple of seconds,

"But which Clow card would make a complete mess of our school?"Sakura asked

"Well, I don't know. In any case, Sakura. It's time for the Cardcaptor!"Tomoyo said

"W-Why!?" Sakura asked

"If it's a Clow card's doing, then you have to capture it!" Kero said

"I've been saying, that's impossible." Sakura said

Then a flash of light came from behind them followed by a voice, "Why? You been doing a fine job so far."

The three turned to see Naruto standing there in human form, wearing black baggy jeans with his kunai and shuriken holster on both legs and a tail hole, a dark navy-blue short sleeves shirt with the kanji for "Kyuubi" on the back, his tails wrapping all around the shirt, also making the kanji for FOX on the front, regular sneakers and his headband still on his forehead.

Kero, Tomoyo, and Sakura all look impressed, Kero for the entrance, Tomoyo for the clothes, and Sakura at Naruto. Kero was the first to snapped out of the surprise, "All right, we're gonna go to the school tonight!"Kero said.

At hearing this, Sakura snapped out of her surprise, shaking her head then holding her arms in an X, "Not at night!"Sakura said

"Why's that?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura started shivering, "B-B-B-B-Because… the school at night…" Naruto watched when an image of Sakura being chased by a ghost popped into his head when Sakura started shouting, "No, no, no! I will NOT!" while crying anime tears.

Kero just floated there with his arms crossed, "But there are some cards that are active only at night." Tomoyo decided to speak up at that moment, "But it is true that the school at night can be a dangerous place." Sakura instantly cheered up, "Tomoyo-chan!"

"So, I will come along with you! I must record Sakura's bravery on video!" Tomoyo said

Sakura face vaulted and Naruto lost his balance with a sweat drop, _"She says the school is dangerous and then says she going to come too?" _Naruto said as he stared at the weird girl in his opinion.

Sakura managed to get back up asking, "W-Why?" knowing she would regret the answer.

"Because it's my hobby."Tomoyo said

Sakura just hung her head down in defeat while Naruto's sweat drop tripled in size, his eye brow twitching slightly.

Kero just flew up to Tomoyo, "All right, the four of us are gonna attack the school tonight!"Kero said

Tomoyo turned to Sakura, "If that is the case, there is a bigger need for us to come up with a trademark pose!" Tomoyou said

"Yeah! We'll start training now!" Kero said

Sakura let out a loud frustrated "HHOOEEE!!" before calming down. While Tomoyo and Kero went on about the pose, Naruto went and put his hand on Sakura's shoulder, "Are you going to be ok?" Naruto asked Sakura just shook her head.

Naruto held her shoulders and smiled as he said "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." Sakura looked at Naruto and gave a small smile, "Thank you."

Naruto smiled back before Sakura was pulled away by Kero and Tomoyo to practice posing, making Naruto and Sakura sweat drop.

_Time skip: that night at school_

Sakura, Naruto, and Kero were standing in front of the school gate waiting for Tomoyo. Sakura was still nervous, even though she was hanging onto Naruto's arm, "I-I'm scared…" Sakura said

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, everything will be fine." Naruto said

Sakura just nodded when a pair of head lights wear coming up the street. A black car with a van stopped next to them, Tomoyo getting out of the back, "Did I keep you waiting?" Tomoyo said

"No, we just got here." Sakura said

Then four women all wearing suits and sunglasses got out of both vehicles, walking up to Tomoyo, standing right behind her.

"Allow me to introduce you. These are the family bodyguards." The four women bowed, Sakura doing the same a second after while Naruto stood there hiding his tail behind his legs. The body guards took a second to look at Naruto when he didn't bow, but ignored it passing it off as disrespectful, turning to Tomoyo, "Then, Miss…"

"Yes. Please come pick me up when I call you." Tomoyou said

The women got into the car, driving off without a second thought, leaving the group in front of the school. Sakura turned to Tomoyo after the bodyguards drove away,

"Hhhoooeee. Amazing, amazing! There aren't that many grade-schoolers that have bodyguards!"Sakura said

"Oh? Grade-schoolers that can use magic with a hanyou friend from another dimension are even more rare."Naruto said

"I guess so…" Sakura said

"Anyway, please come this way!" Tomoyo said grabbing Sakura's hand and dragging her to the back of the van, Naruto just walking behind them with his hands in his pockets. Tomoyo opened the door to the van, revealing it to be filled with different costumes. Sakura looked in amazement with a smile on her face while Naruto just whistled, wondering why Tomoyo even had this van.

"Now, now, you should change." Tomoyo said surprising Sakura with this statement.

"W-Why?"Sakura said

"You're going to go capture a Clow card, right Sakura-chan?"Tomoyo said

"Yeah…" Sakura said

"When you are doing special things, you must wear special clothes!"Tomoyo said

"Ehhhhh!!" Sakura said in shock

Naruto's sweat drop from earlier came back, and got bigger when Kero popped out of Sakura's bag, "I totally agree! If you don't go after them in clothes suitable for a Cardcaptor, you might lose the mental battle against the card!" Kero said

Tomoyo grabbed Kero's paws in her hand, "I'm happy that you understand how I feel."Tomoyo said "So, Sakura, go change."Kero said

"I also have hats for each outfit. Now, now, please go inside!" Tomoyo said as she smiled

Naruto just leaned against the side of the van with his arms crossed and eyes closed as Tomoyo pushed Sakura into the van, but grabbed Kero by the tail saying, "girls only Kero."

Kero was about to complain when the door shut and locked, making it sure they couldn't get in. Naruto smirked when Kero started complaining about not getting to see Sakura's costume. Naruto tapped on the door saying, "We'll be waiting in the court yard." He said

After hearing an "ok" from inside, he and Kero went into school yard, Kero being forced along by Naruto as he was still holding his tail.

After a few minutes, Tomoyo came in filming something behind her. Then Sakura came walking into view, Naruto couldn't help but stare at her. Sakura was wearing a gymnasts like under suit covered by a white over-coat, red and white shoes with black socks going a little above her knees, and long red cape with a large bow in the front and a red hat. Tomoyo was still filming with Kero floating next to her.

"You look lovely, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said

"Yeah, it suits you Sakura-chan" Naruto said Sakura just blushed, then it got deeper when she saw Naruto starting at her.

"This is embarrassing!"Sakura said

Kero was just floating next to Tomoyo, "Nothing to be embarrassed about." Tomoyo said

Tomoyo stopped filming and turned to Kero, "That's right! I have something for you as well, Kero-chan!" Tomoyo said

"For me?" Kero said

Tomoyo then pulled out a red bow with a black pentagon center. "You match Sakura's outfit, very cute." Tomoyo said smiling

"Y-You think so." Kero said as he loved his little bow

Sakura and Naruto just stood there watching as Kero started striking poses. "There is no tension in them at all…"Sakura said

"Yeah, but there's none in us either Sakura-chan." Naruto said

Sakura smiled, "That's true." Naruto was about to laugh when he sensed something, tensing up.

Kero noticed this, "What's wrong?" Kero asked

Naruto was looking around, ears twitching for the slightest of noise, "Kero, take Tomoyo and hide, something's coming." Naruto said

Kero nodded leading Tomoyo to some bushes.

Just then a loud noise was heard, sounding like something was broken off of something else. Sakura and Naruto looked toward the front of the school where the noise came from, only to see the school statue flying at them. Sakura jumped out of the way while Naruto caught the end of the statue, staying in place by using chakra to stick to the ground. The statue pulled away from Naruto only to float in the air. Sakura had run over and grabbed Naruto's arm out of fear. Suddenly Kero came floating down, "Look! The statues shadow!" Kero shouted

Sakura and Naruto looked at the shadow, seeing another shadow holding the statue's shadow, "It's the SHADOW card." Kero said

"So that's how…" Naruto said out loud, remembering Shikamaru's shadow jutsus.

Suddenly the shadow threw the statue at the two, Sakura ran out of the way while Naruto caught the statue, jumping back a few feet setting the statue down. Naruto jumped over to Sakura when hundreds of shadows came from out of nowhere. "Sakura-chan, staff!"Naruto yelled

Sakura nodded pulling out her key, "RELEASE!!" The sealing staff appeared in Sakura's hand, she then threw down the windy card onto the magic circle, raising the staff above her head, "Wind, become a binding chain! WINDY!"

Sakura hit the card with the end of her staff and the wind started taking shape, wrapping around the shadows, only to have the break into more shadows. The shadows started launching themselves at Sakura and Naruto.

Naruto pulled out two kunai and started cutting any shadow that got close, Sakura getting a couple that came from behind.

"Sakura-chan, lets get the hell out of here!" Naruto said

"FLY!!" Sakura said as she activated the card

Naruto jumped into the air, grabbing the staff as Sakura flew up, flipping himself onto the staff. "How do we stop them Naruto-kun!?"Sakura said

"We need to get rid of all the other shadows with some light, but how…"Naruto said as he folded his arms, only to have to grab the staff again after nearly falling off when Sakura started dodging desks.

Naruto checked on Tomoyo and Kero when he saw them heading into the building. Naruto then looked up at the lights on top of the building, instantly catching on to what they were going to do.

"Sakura-chan, where's the room that turns all the lights on?" Naruto asked

Sakura pointed to the building on the other side of the court yard, "Over there!" she answered

"OK, we need to keep the shadows away from getting there, Tomoyo and Kero are heading there right now!" Naruto said

Sakura nodded and started flying away from the room, but the giant puddle of shadows on the ground shot up and grabbed the end of the staff, stopping them from moving. Naruto tried cutting the shadow, but it was too thick and regenerated faster than he could cut. Sakura tried pulling out of the shadows grip, but couldn't, when all the lights in the school turned on, making all the shadows disappear.

When the shadow holding the end of the staff vanished, Sakura and Naruto went flipping out of control but regained it quickly. Sakura sighed in relief when Naruto tapped her shoulder and pointed to the circuit room where Kero and Tomoyo were. "Thank you Tomoyo-chan, Kero-chan." Sakura said

Naruto was looking around when he spotted a shadowy figure trying to leave, "Sakura-chan, over there!" Naruto said

Sakura looked at SHADOW card trying to leave, nodded, and took off for the card. The card turned around when it heard Sakura and Naruto flying toward it, launching a blast of shadow at the two.

"Oh no you don't!!" Naruto shouted jumping of the staff and powering up a single handed rasangan, "Rasangan!"

Naruto slammed the shadow blast, canceling it out while Sakura landed and pulled out the WINDY card, "Wind, become a binding chain! WINDY!" Again the wind came to life, wrapping around the SHADOW card and holding it in place. Sakura raised her staff above her head, "Return to the guise you were meant to be in! Clow Card!"

Naruto watched after landing away from SHADOW as Sakura swung her staff, making a magic card appear and draw in SHADOW. After the light settled down, Naruto walked over and picked up the card, handing it to Sakura, "See, I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to you." Sakura took the card and nodded, "Yeah." Sakura then looked into Naruto's eyes, and couldn't seem to look away until Tomoyo called her name, making Sakura turn away blushing and confusing Naruto. After a couple minutes so Tomoyo could turn all the lights off before coming down, Naruto walked over to the statue, picking it up with ease and putting it on his shoulder, "I'm going to go put this back." Naruto said

The group was just looking in shock that he lifted the statue so easily,

"What? You saw me stop it when it was thrown at us." Naruto said as he then started walking to the front while everyone had a sweat drop. After a loud thud the group saw Naruto jogging up to them. "Well that's done, let's go home." Naruto said

The group nodded and headed to the front gate, Tomoyo calling her body guards after Sakura changed back into her original clothes. Sakura and Naruto were walking home since Kero went into Sakura's bag and fell asleep. "Tonight wasn't that bad, eh Sakura-chan."Naruto said

"I guess, but it was still a little scary."Sakura said

"Yeah, but you handled it well, instead of freaking out and running off, you stood your ground against the card."Naruto said

"I think it was because I had you to help me Naruto-kun." Sakura said

"Nah, you would have done just fine without me." Naruto said

"I guess…" Naruto said… then they noticed that they were right in front of Sakura's house. Naruto turned back into his fox form and let out a yawn. Sakura just smiled, picking Naruto up and carrying him inside and turning in for the night.

_Time skip: next morning_

Sakura was entering the school when she saw a group of students gathered around the statue in the front of the school. Sakura made her way to it and looked at the statue with a sweat drop since it was upside down, _"Naruto-kun, you put the statue back upside down…"_ Sakura said

"_I know, but it was the only way I could get it to not fall down." _Naruto said

Sakura just got a bigger sweat drop as she went down the hallway looking for Tomoyo when she saw Chiharu,

"Oh, Chiharu-chan, did you see Tomoyo-chan?"Sakura asked

"I saw her go into the A/V room." Chiharu said

"Thanks!"Sakura said

Chiharu watched as Sakura walked by, wondering why she had her backpack on. Sakura walked down the hall to the A/V room pulling out a small bag. She started pulling open the door, "Tomoyo-chan! Thanks for everything last night. I brought this as a thank-you…" Sakura stopped halfway when she saw the video from last night and face vaulting when she heard Tomoyo talk about the film coming out well.

Sakura walked up to Tomoyo hanging her head down, "You were even filming that?"Sakura said

"Of course, I cannot miss even one second of your bravery, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said as she stood up from her seat turning to Sakura, "From now on, please call me any time you're going to go capture cards! We must record the wonderful job of the Cardcaptor on film!" Tomoyo said

"T-Tomoyo-chan." Sakura was about to refuse

"And furthermore! Leave it to me for all of the costumes! Next time, I'll add more frills and add a ribbon…!" Tomoyo said as she had a dreamy look on her eyes

Sakura just sat in a chair putting her bag on top of it. Kero popped out and started talking to Tomoyo about costumes while Naruto just walked out and laid in front of Sakura. _"… No offence, but Tomoyo seems to have a few screws loose."_ Naruto thougth

Sakura just sweat dropped, but quickly started blushing when the scene where Sakura was staring at Naruto came up.

Naruto saw this and the scene, _"She can't like me, can she?"_

Sakura was wondering this herself, _"I can't like Naruto-kun, I like Yukito-san, but this feeling… it's so warm, so caring, what is this feeling. It's similar to Yukito-san, but different…I am so confused." _Sakura then looked up to see Naruto looking at her, then turning back to the screen, seeing Sakura give a victory sign to the camera and Naruto stick his hands in his pockets, closing his eyes, smiling.

"_Maybe I can have a new begening here… none fears me… no one knows about me save for Sakura, Kero, and Tomoyo, perhaps… perhaps I can stay here… at least for a while longer until I am not needed_" Naruto thought as he transformed into a fox when he heard the school bell ring

Chapter end


	2. Chapter 2

Ninja of The Cards

Chapter 2: WATERY situation (okay… bad pun… I know)

Sakura and Naruto (human form) went to the aquarium on a class field trip for Sakura's social studies class. Naruto used a genjutsu on the teacher in order to get in… Sakura frowned but Naruto gave her a puppy (fox) eyes

Sakura was looking at a tank of fish with Naruto right next to her, "Hey, these fish here are really cute, right Naruto-kun!?"Naruto said

"I guess." Naruto said as he looked around looking at the fishes

Sakura went up to another tank with a puffer fish, Naruto watching as Sakura tried to out puff a puffer fish. He laughed at Sakura's attempts… he thought it was cute and funny.

Tomoyo was filming when she heard Rika whisper to her and Naoko, "Hey, do you think they're together? They look good together"

Tomoyo quickly filled them in, "No, but I got a feeling they will be, they're really close." Rika and Naoko looked at Tomoyo with confused faces, all she did was smile.

Naruto then looked around after hearing the whispering, sweat dropping when he saw Tomoyo filming the whole thing, then turned to the door when he heard it open, seeing Chiharu walking in, "The penguin show is about to begin." Chiharu said

Tomoyo turned to Sakura to call her and Naruto, "Sakura-chan…"

She didn't get to finish as Sakura and Naruto went whizzing by, leaving a gust of trail wind behind them, Sakura wanting to see the penguin show, Naruto just wanting to keep up with Sakura, just in case.

They stopped at the door, Sakura raising her arm to her friends, "Come on guys, hurry!"

Sakura's friends except for Tomoyo stood there shocked at how fast the two moved, "T-They're so fast…" they said as they gasped

Sakura was chanting "Penguin, Penguin, Penguin" going up the escalator, making Naruto sweat drop

"_She gets too excited about some things…" _Naruto though as he shook his head

"_I heard that!"_ Sakura looked over her shoulder, glaring at Naruto who still had his sweat drop, "Gomen…" Naruto said as he shrunk into himself

Sakura smiled and went back to chanting about the penguins again.

The group went to the tank and was applauding at the show, Naruto was not as excited as the others seeing as in his world could walk on water… a penguin show held little interest to him.

Everyone was enjoying the show, especially when one of the penguins jumped onto the podium and started bowing while the others waved its flipper swimming.

Everyone but Naruto was too busy to notice the water moving,

Naruto looked at the water with an intense stare, as if waiting for something to happen. It did

He watched as the water wrapped around the trainers leg, pulling her under.

Everyone watched as a penguin went up to the swirling water, getting pulled in by another strand of swirling water.

Sakura saw this and started beating against the glass trying to save the penguin while Naruto was looking for a way into the tank. _"Damn, no door, guess I got to make one!"_

"Sakura-chan, move!" Naruto shouted

Sakura turned to Naruto and backed up giving Naruto some room. Naruto cocked his fist back and was about to punch the glass when the door into the room opened

Touya walked in carrying to buckets of fish, dropping them when he saw the whirl pool and, "What in the world is going on!?"

The trainer looked up from the water at Touya, "The penguin got caught in the whirlpool. But I can't go save it! It almost dragged me in!"

Touya jumped into the water and looked at the penguin, seeing the water swirl around the penguin before grabbing the water, surprising Naruto. _"No normal person can grab water, he must have powers like Sakura-chan…" _

Naruto took a quick look at Sakura then back at Touya as Touya pulled the whirlpool apart, making a shock wave in the water. The group started clapping at the rescue while Sakura looked surprised to see her brother.

After the incident at the penguin tank, the group had to head home early.

_Time skip: afternoon at home_

Kero was floating over Sakura's shoulder as she mixed hot cake batter while Naruto was taking a shower.

"Someone almost drowned!? You, Sakura!?" Kero yelled in concern

"No, Kero-chan. You weren't really listening to me, were you?"Sakura said as she frowned at the little guardian

"I'm sorry. It's been a while since the last time everyone was gone and I could leave your room, so I'm a little restless." Kero excused himself

Naruto had walked in at this point, shaking his head of water while sitting at the table, "He's right, I was worried I was going to smell for another week, and with my sense of smell, that's really bad. " Naruto took a wiff of himself… finding his scent acceptable.

Sakura and Kero let out a laugh at this, then Kero got back on subject, "Come to think, you're right. There's no way you would drown, Sakura. You don't have much other than your athletic abilities."

Sakura was about to respond to Kero when a lightning-fast flying cracker nailed him on the head and into the wall. Sakura smiled and looked over to the table, "Thank you Naruto-kun."

"Sure." Kero got up muttering about Naruto and insults him before flying over to the table as Sakura finished cooking the hotcakes. Sakura stacked two plates and brought them to the table, putting one in front of Naruto and the other in front of her seat.

Naruto thanked her and started eating while the group talked about what happened at the aquarium, Kero started. "But it's even stranger to hear that the one who almost drowned was a penguin."

"Yeah, according to the adults, they were wondering if it was because the plug for the pool got accidently pulled out."Sakura said

"No." Naruto said with a tone of finality

Kero and Sakura looked at Naruto, who was holding up three fingers "One, if the plug had been pulled, the water would have been going down and it wouldn't have been strong enough to hold both the trainer and penguin. Two, your brother managed to grab the whirlpool, which is impossible by normal means, and pull it apart, and three, there was something familiar about how that water felt, right Sakura-chan?" Sakura nodded at the last one. "And if we add all three up, you can see that were dealing with…" Naruto finished leaving off the last part seeing if Sakura would catch on. Sakura stood up realizing what Naruto meant, "A Clow card!"

Naruto nodded and continued eating his hot cakes when all three heard Touya come in, "I'm home!"

Before anyone could blink, Naruto had eaten all of his hotcakes, put the plate away, and turned into his fox form.

Kero was stuffing and much hotcake as he could into his mouth before being grabbed by Sakura and tossed up the stairs. Naruto ran next to her and sat there watching Touya as he went by, ironically, Touya stopped to stare at Naruto.

"Welcome back." Sakura said.

Touya stopped staring at Naruto when he heard Sakura, continuing to the dining room. Naruto just watched, slightly toning out Sakura conversation with her brother about being at the aquarium, but listening for anything important

He couldn't help but laugh when Touya took a piece of Sakura's hotcakes without asking, making Sakura wave her arms franticly at Touya. Touya then called out to someone at the door, "Hey! What are you doing? Hurry up and come in!"

Sakura stopped waving her arms when she heard Touya, then stiffened at the voice from the door, "Sorry, sorry."

Naruto instantly know what was going to happen, toning it out knowing Sakura got weird around Yukito, _"She acts the same way Hinata did around me, come to think of it, I never found out why she fainted all the time…"_ Naruto sweat dropped when he heard, _**"You're a bone head when it comes to women kit!"**__ "Huh, what's that mean!?" _Naruto didn't get an answer, so shrugged it off as Kyuubi messing him, seeing as he did every so often, then laughed when he saw Sakura stomped on Touya's foot for another teasing comment.

After a few minutes waiting for Sakura to make more hotcakes, he walked next to her up the stairs. She stopped in front of Touya's door, but had no way to knock. Naruto saw this, going up to the door and scratching it for Sakura, then sitting next to her. Sakura looked down at Naruto when he did that, "Thank you Naruto-kun." Naruto just nodded seeing as the door was opening with Yukito behind it, "Thank you Sakura-chan." Sakura just blushed and smiled while Yukito looked down to Naruto, who just looked bored. "You have a truly loyal friend Sakura-chan." Sakura snapped out of her daze, looking down at Naruto and smiling, "Yeah, yes I do."

After Yukito shut the door, Sakura and Naruto walked into her room to see Kero actually sitting and thinking. _"Sakura-chan." _Naruto asked

"_Yeah?" Sakura answered_

"_Am I the only one seeing that?"_Naruto said

"_No."_Sakura said

"_Good, I thought it was just me" _Sakura didn't respond to the last one, still slightly shocked at what they were seeing.

Kero looked up seeing Sakura and Naruto staring at him like he grew a second head, "What?!" Kero said slightly annoyed

The two quickly looked away, "Nothing." Naruto whistled

Kero just shrugged it off getting to the point of his thinking, "Hmmm… It might be a little tricky this time."

Sakura and Naruto sat in front of Kero while he talked, "Of course, I assume that both the trainer and the penguin nearly drowned in water." Sakura nodded.

"And when it was happening, did you see who was trying to drown them?" Sakura shook her head, "No, I saw nothing… Just water swirling around…"

Kero let out a sigh, "It's probably the water card… WATERY."

Sakura clapped her hands together, "Just as I thought!"

"_Yeah, after I helped you along." _Sakura got a sweat drop at Naruto's comment before getting back on track,

"So all I have to do is capture it and turn it back into a card!" Kero just shook his head, "It won't be that easy. Water inside water… You can't see WATERY with your eyes."

Naruto had turned into human form at this point, "So we just lure it out of the water."

"Even if you could pull it out of the water… If it disperses into tiny pieces, we can't really control it. It's hard to capture things with no solid shapes, like water… WATERY is also one of the higher magic spells in the Clow cards too. Furthermore, WATERY is an offensive card, so it's got quite a temper…" Naruto let out a yawn during the long explanation, _"This reminds me of Iruka-sensei's lectures." _Naruto though as his mind drifted elsewhere…

As Kero went on, Naruto slowly nodded off, putting his head on Sakura's shoulder, making her blush redder than a tomato. She looked over to Naruto still red, but saw he was out like a light and didn't want to wake him.

Kero finally saw that Sakura and Naruto weren't listening, "Hey! Are you listening!!" Sakura turned to Kero after carefully moving Naruto's head to her lap, "I am Kero-chan, but… I think you put Naruto-kun to sleep." She said as she sweat-dropped

"WHAT!!?" Naruto didn't even move at the loud noise, making Kero even angrier, "Hey! Listen when I'm explaining something!" Kero said

Naruto responded like most people to an alarm clock, by hitting Kero in his sleep. Sakura watched as suddenly Naruto turned back into his fox form curled up in Sakura's lap, her hand unconsciously going for Naruto ears, scratching them while he slept. Kero stood back up and was about to wake Naruto when Sakura stopped him, "Let him sleep, he looks really tired, and I'll let him know later."

Kero just sighed but nodded and finished explaining the situation.

_Time skip: recess at school next day_

Sakura was walking toward the school fountain lost in thought with Naruto next to her and Tomoyo behind. Sakura dipped her hands into the water, looking like she was trying to grab water with her hands._ "Capturing water… How do I… But I have to hurry and catch the WATERY card…" _Tomoyo had come up behind Sakura at this point, "You don't look so cheerful right now Sakura-chan."

Sakura eyes widen before turning around, "N-No, I'm fine..." Sakura said

"_Don't lie."_ Sakura looked down at Naruto sitting next to her and before she could respond, Tomoyo grabbed her hands, "It looks like a great challenge, so typical for upholders of justice, has fallen on your shoulders." Naruto got a sweat drop when he heard this, Sakura chuckling nervously.

The group made their way to a slight wooded area, sitting there. Sakura was scratching Naruto's ears as they sat there out of habit while Tomoyo was sitting next to the two. "Oh, my… So it might be the fault of a Clow card after all."

"Yeah, but Kero-chan tells me that I can't catch it yet…" The group sat there for a while, heading home after school. Tomoyo was walking next to Sakura who was slowly rollerblading on the walkway through the park, Naruto right by her side. Sakura then speed ahead and stopped in front of Tomoyo, "Tomoyo-chan."Sakura said

"Yes.?" Tomoyo said, Sakura smiled before saying "Thank you for listening to my story." "That smile is best on you, Sakura-chan. Oh yes, this is for you, Sakura-chan" Tomoyo

Tomoyo pulled out two cell phones, "It's a new product from my mother's company. This one is for you and Naruto, and this one is for Kero-chan." Sakura just looked at the two phones with a curious face, "Are you sure I can borrow these?" Sakura asked, Naruto looked at the cellphones with curiosity

"Of course. My mother wants to know if they're easy to use as well." Tomoyo said.

Sakura stood there for a second before holding the phones to her chest, "Thank you for worrying about me." Sakura said

Naruto just sat there with a sweat drop, _"I swear I'm invisible sometimes."_ He shook his head as for emphasis.

As the group exited the park, Tomoyo separated from Sakura, having to go another way. As Sakura and Naruto went down the road, Sakura was having a flashback to yesterday with Kero.

_Flash back: _

"But… If I combine the three cards, I can somehow…" Sakura said

Kero was sitting in front of Sakura, "No, No good. With just the cards you have Sakura, it's no use no matter what you do." Kero just shook his head in a negative way.

"Man… I sure wish I could have studied water jutsus… should have paid more attention to our fight with Zabusa" Naruto said as he scratched his head

_End of flash back:_

"_But the WATERY card… is right over there. It's a soo frustrating…" Sakura said_

"_So we just need to figure out how to catch it." _Naruto said in his thoughts to Sakura

Sakura took a quick glance at her backpack that Naruto was in. _"But Kero-chan said…"_

"_Forget what he said! It's not that we can't catch it, but that we don't know how to. If we figure that out, we're set!" _Naruto said

Sakura smiled at Naruto optimism, _"You're right Naruto-kun! But how do we capture WATERY?"_ Sakura said

"… _I haven't figured that out yet…" _Naruto said with a sweat-drop

Sakura sighted, having a feeling something like that was coming.

As she turned around the corner, Sakura didn't notice Yukito on the walk way. She looked up just in time to avoid hitting him, but lost her balance falling, only to get caught by the person she avoided. Sakura looked up to see Yukito helping her back up. As soon as Naruto caught Yukito's scent, he toned out everything, thinking to himself while Sakura talked to Yukito.

"Say Sakura… I got some tickets for an aquarium…. I was wondering if you would like to come with me" Yukito said

"Reeealy? I am so glad! Of course I'll come" Sakura said

"_I wonder how everyone back at the village is doing, I can't go back to let them know I'm alright, I don't even know if I can summon… That's it! I can summon a toad to bring them a message!" _As soon as Naruto finished that thought, Sakura took for home doing all kinds of spins, with Naruto still in her bag. After she got home, taking of her skating gear, she ran into her room swinging her back like no tomorrow, having completely forgetting Naruto was in her bag.

Sakura had gone into her room, sliding down the door with a blush and smile while Naruto slowly crawled out of her bag, barely making it to a pillow before falling over dizzy. Sakura was laying on her bed leaving a message on Tomoyo's machine while Kero flew over to Naruto,

"Hey, you ok?" Naruto just shook his head for a second, still dizzy all his fur turned into a sickish green

After finishing leaving her message, Sakura looked over at Naruto, who had turned slightly green, still on the pillow, "Naruto-kun, are you ok? What happen?" Sakura asked

"_Yeah and you forgot I was in your bag when you went for a spin, then ran through the house swinging it like no tomorrow."_ Naruto though as he put his front paw to his mouth

Sakura blushed in embarrassment, but had a sad look on her face, "Gomen."

Naruto managed to sit up, dizziness going away, _"It's ok, just let me out before you do that next time."_ Sakura let a small laugh as Naruto was smiling at her, telling her it was a joke.

Naruto then remembered his thought while in the bag. He turned to human form, found a piece of paper and pen, writing a letter before holding it up and tucking under his arm, "Now let's hope this works."

Sakura and Kero just look at Naruto with confusion on their faces as he bit his finger, drawing blood, and doing hand signs, slamming his palm on the floor after he finished, "Kuchiyose no jutsu."

A big puff of smoke appeared before revealing Gamakichi, "Hey! Naruto! Where have you been! Jiraiya has been summoning us like crazy trying to find you!"

Naruto just scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, sorry about that, but this letter will explain everything, bring to Jiraiya will ya."

Gamakichi sighed but nodded, taking the letter. Naruto then got an idea, "Hang on a sec."

Gamakichi looked around the room as Naruto got another piece of paper, drawing something on it.

Gamakichi then saw Sakura and Kero, "Hi, the name's Gamakichi."

Sakura just started in awe at the talking toad in her opinion before realizing he was speaking to her, "Ah! Gomen! I'm Sakura Kinomoto!" She said giving a polite bow.

Gamakichi then looked at Kero, "Nice plush toy, but how does it float?" Kero got worked up at being called a plush toy, "I'm not a plush toy! I'm Kerberos! The guardian of the Clow cards!" Gamakichi just sweat drop at Kero's name, "Kerberos? You like nothing like your name would imply."

Kero was fuming at hearing that while Sakura sweat dropped looking between the two, Gamakichi was just laughing.

Naruto had finished with the second letter, grabbing Gamakichi and handing to him, "Here, be sure to give this to Sasuke, and when he gets it…" Naruto whispered the rest, making Gamakichi give an evil chuckle, "Oh, so that's what it is, this is going to be good. I'll try to get pictures for ya."

"Thanks Gamakichi."Naruto said

"No problem. But one more thing, is she your…" Gamakichi was about to raise his pinky, but Naruto slammed his fist over Gamakichi's head, making him poof back to the summon world. Sakura was still watching in awe before asking Naruto what was on her mind.

"Naruto-kun, what was that just now?" Sakura saked

"Hm?" Naruto turned back to Sakura, remembering that he forgot to explain what he just did, "Oh, you see back in my home world, some ninja's can summon a specific animal if they sign a certain contract. I signed the toad contract, so I can summons toads like Gamakichi."

"Hhhoooeee! Amazing!" Naruto just shrugged, "I guess, some of the toads have a big attitude, Like the summoning boss Gamabunta, he really is fickle and a pain in the ass."

_Scene change: summon world_

"Acho! Someone must be talking about me." Gamabunta was sitting at a poker table playing some of the other summon bosses. "Read'em and weep guys, full house!" Gamabunta went for the pot as three of the other bosses tossed their cards down. "Not so fast Gama, Royal Flush!" The dog boss showed his hand, then took the pot from the middle of the table while Gamabunta scoffed, _"I need to learn when to stop when I'm ahead, I'm starting to become like Tsunade."_

_Scene change: Hokage office in Kohona_

"Acho! Someone is talking about me." Tsunade sighed as she continued the never ending paper work. "You know, I miss that gaiki busting in, gave me a good excuse for a break."

"I know what you mean lady Tsunade." Shizune said

Tsunade turned to the window to see Jiraiya sitting there. "So any luck with finding Naruto?" Jiraiya shook his head,

"It's like he vanished of the face of the earth. Knowing that gaiki, he's either on another world or right under our noses…" Jiraiya suddenly felt a tug in his mind, "One second." Jiraiya did the hands signs for the summoning jutsu, summoning Gamakichi. "Yo, I got a letter from Naruto." Gamakichi said pulling out two letters, one being blank and the other address to Jiraiya and Tsunade. Jiraiya was about to open the letter when Tsunade took it from him before he could blink, already reading it.

She smiled for one second before frowning the next. Jiraiya tried to read the letter over her shoulder, but only got a punch to the face into the wall. Tsunade took a calming breath before pulling Jiraiya out of the wall, "Jiraiya, go get the Kohona twelve and the sensei's." Tsunade then threw Jiraiya out the window and waited, everyone showing up in record time, Kakashi even being early for once, shocking everyone.

"Ok, although I'm sure Jiraiya already told you, I called you all her because we got a letter from Naruto just a moment ago." Everyone gasped, showing Jiraiya hadn't said a word about it. "I'll read out the letter, so don't bother peaking." Tsunade glared at Jiraiya, who hid behind Kakashi trying to avoid Tsunade's wrath.

(the letter is being read out-loud but is used with italics meaning that is like Naruto is speaking)

"_Hey everyone, I'm sure that Ero-sennin was sent to get you after Obaa-chan sent him after you. Just so you know, I'm fine…" _Everyone let out a held breath after hearing that. _"But I won't be coming back to Kohona." _That shocked everyone, knowing Naruto would never abandon Kohona. _"Before you even think it, I didn't abandon Kohona, I have a few reason's to not go back, one is that I'm sure the counsel announced that I'm dead, so coming back wouldn't sit well. Two, I'm not sure if they did reveal the Kyuubi, but he turned me into a hanyou. And Three, I'm in another dimension." _

Everyone became more shocked with every reason, surprised that Naruto knew so even though he wasn't there.

"_Before you ask, I don't know if I have a way back and if I do have one it must have a power similar to when Sasuke and I collided at the waterfall. Our attacks tore a rift in space sucking me in, making Kyuubi turned me into a hanyou to stop the rift from tarring me apart. Also I don't blame you Sasuke, I blame the snake, so stop being more emo than usual."_

Everyone let out a loose chuckle at Naruto's bluntness.

"_Besides, I'm happy here, no one except for three people know about Kyuubi, and the ones that know are my friends. Also I need two favors Obaa-chan, one is some more kunai and shuriken and a couple jutsu scrolls. Second is to give the blank chakra note to Sasuke."_

"That's it, and here Sasuke."

Sasuke took the note, pumping a small amount of chakra into the note, revealing a paper bomb. Everyone jumped back as it exploded, the smoke clearing to reveal a naked Sasuke with "I may not blame you, but I'm still getting you back for that Chidori!" on his chest. Everyone backed up some more reading that, knowing Naruto was Kohona's master prankster for a reason. The crowd turned to Gamakichi when they heard the window open, who was smiling evilly before taking a deep breath, "SASUKE IS NAKED IN THE HOKAGE OFFICE!!"

Sasuke paled when he heard this, getting hit with a ton of bricks at what Naruto was doing, "_Naruto, you sadistic bastard._" Sasuke though

Everyone but Sakura, Ino, and Shikamaru wondered why Sasuke said that when everyone heard what sounded like a stampede. They looked out the window to see a large group of rabid FANGIRLS! Sasuke bolted out of the office like a bat out of hell trying to escape the determined fangirls. Everyone couldn't help but laugh when Sasuke was caught, each limb being pulled like a tug-of-war match. "Something's about that gaki will never change." Tsunade thought.

Everyone was still do busy laughing to agree, but all felt the same way.

_Time skip: couple hours later, back with Naruto and Sakura_

"Ok, tomorrow I scope out the back of the aquarium while Sakura is with Yukito."Naruto said

Sakura nodded smiling, thinking about tomorrow. Naruto was wondering to himself, slightly remembering her conversation with Yukito,_ "I wonder why she's calling it a date when Yukito is just thanking her for the hotcakes…"_ Naruto thought to himself

"_**I worry about you sometimes kit."**_ Kyuuby said to Naruto

Naruto just wondered why Kyuubi would say that when he felt a tug at his mind. "One sec guys." Sakura and Kero stopped talking and looked at Naruto as he resummoned Gamakichi, who had a medium sized scroll on his back

"Hey Naruto, here are the supplies you asked Ero-sennin for, and photos of Sasuke after he finally got away from the fangirls." Gamagichi said

"Thanks." Naruto said

Naruto took the scroll and photos, getting a very good laugh at Sasuke in a full body cast signed by every fangirl that caused his pain. Naruto tucked the photos away saying goodbye to Gamakichi, who poofed away, and unrolled the scroll.

Sakura and Kero leaned over it curious of what was on it.

"They're seals." Naruto told them when he saw the confused look on their face, but only confused them more. "They hold items or can affect your body in many ways, like how Kyuubi is sealed inside me." This made the confusion lighten up, so Naruto decided to show them, "Watch." Naruto put his hand onto the first of four seals, pumping some chakra into it. The seal released, revealing an envelope.

Naruto opened the letter and read it:

"_Naruto, we all understand your reasons for not coming back. It saddens us all, but we know you are happy, so we will cope with your decision. And nice prank on Sasuke, even though he doesn't agree. Here are the supplies you asked for, and a special gift in the last one, don't continue reading until you see it."_

Naruto folded the letter, putting in on his lap as he unsealed the second seal, revealing a large set of kunai and shuriken.

Naruto loaded the shuriken in his holster first while Sakura took a kunai to look at, "Hey Naruto-kun, didn't you use these against SHADOW?"

Naruto looked up to see Sakura holding a kunai with a reverse grip, "Yeah, be careful with them though, they're very sharp." Sakura nodded, but wanted to see just how sharp they were, so she ran her finger over the edge, just barely touching it. It drew blood, "Hoe! I barely touched it!" Naruto then sucked Sakura's finger… "Don't worry my saliva will speed the healing

Sakura blushed but it was missed by Naruto and Kero

Naruto then finished explaining how to use seals to Kero, "So you can seal anything with the right seal and it won't affect the scrolls size or weight?" Kero asked

"Yup, except for the ink, which isn't much." Naruto said

Sakura walked in just as Naruto finished, seeing he had put all his shuriken and kunai away. Naruto then unsealed the third scroll as Sakura sat next to him, wondering what this one was.

The smoke cleared showing a few scrolls, "Ninja technique scrolls." Sakura and Kero nodded, not needing an explanation for that having seen Naruto use rasangan before.

Naruto put the scrolls away, using the desk Sakura pointed too so he wouldn't have to always carry them around.

Naruto went for the last seal, which revealed a katana with a three and a half foot edge with a half foot hilt.

Naruto stared at the sword, then lifted his letter and continued reading it, _"If you reading this part of the letter, than you got to the katana. This katana was custom forged for you, amazingly in a few hours. It can use all five elements, the third scroll has sword training techniques for you to look at. One more thing, the blade of the katana can vanish into the hilt for easy storage. We all miss you and wish you the best, your friends…" _

At the bottom of the letter was signed by all his friends and people whose respect he had gained, even Hinata's father and sister, Hiashi and Hanabi. Naruto was shocked by all the signatures and started shedding tears of joy.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" Naruto just handed her the letter and as Sakura read it, she smiled hugging Naruto,

"I'm happy for you Naruto-kun." Sakura said Naruto hugged her back, calming down a little while later. That night, Naruto had one of the best nights of sleep in his entire life.

_Time skip: That afternoon_

Sakura had gone on to meet up with Yukito while Naruto went to the aquarium. Naruto had already snuck into the back of the aquarium, walking through the rooms finding the penguin tank.

He opened the door and looked into the room, only to find the tank empty, _"Damn, they must have drained it, now… where to look." _Naruto continued looking around the aquarium, dodging the couple of employees as they came by. As Naruto walked down the hall, he noticed an air duct, _"Well, it's better than getting caught…" _Naruto called into the air duct, going from room to room at a slower pace, but not catching unwanted attention. He came to the final room which had a big tank and what looked like a restaurant on the bottom floor.

Naruto slipped out of the ducts and onto the raptors on the ceiling, staying in the shadow spots, _"Ok, the card has to be somewhere in this room, but with some many people, I can't do a good search. Oh well, guess I'll wait."_

Naruto walked around the raptors some more, not seeing anything suspicious. He was about to rest when he heard a familiar voice shouting, "Amazing! Amazing!! Amazing!!" Naruto looked down, seeing Sakura and Yukito at the giant tank, then head down to the restaurant.

Naruto had a sweat drop when he saw them, wondering what the odds of that happening were. Naruto watched as they got to a table, then saw Touya as a waiter.

"_How many jobs does this guy have!?_" Naruto wondered

Seeing Yukito distracted, Naruto had a chat with Sakura, _"Sakura-chan."_Naruto said telepathically

"_Naruto-kun? Where are you?"_ Sakura asked

"_On the raptors in the ceiling. I checked every tank but this one, so either I missed it or it's in this room."_Narto said

"_This room?" _Sakura said_ "Yeah, so keep an eye out." _Naruto warned

"_Ok."_Sakura said

Sakura and Naruto ended the chat just in time for Yukito to tell Sakura about the snow cones they had at the restaurant.

"_Snow-cones… ice…"_Sakura though…

"_Something up Sakura-chan?"_ Naruto asked

"…" Sakura did not answer… she was deep in though

Naruto didn't get an answer, so shrugged it off as deep thought.

He was about to relax when the sound of cracking glass caught his ear.

He looked down just as the big fish tank broke open, letting water pour over the people on the bottom floor.

Naruto transformed and jumped up to his feet and dived into the water, shocking the crowd.

Sakura was being held under by WATERY, and as soon as Naruto hit the water, he swam over to Sakura. _"Naruto-kun! What are you..." Sakura said_

"_Saving you!!" _Naruto though as he grabbed WATERY, pulling it apart making it give a shock wave mush like it did with Touya, but this time WATERY recovered faster, wrapping around Naruto's neck. Naruto and Sakura tried to pull it off again, but Sakura wasn't strong enough and Naruto couldn't get a good enough grip with it around his neck.

Sakura then began to run out of air, having to surface to breathe.

Touya had swam over as soon as Sakura surfaced, taking her to the stairs. "NO! Naruto-kun needs help!" Sakura yelled as she struggled to go back for him

"Naruto? You brought your fox?"Touya said bewildered

"NO! My friend Naruto-kun! He got stuck after getting me free!" Sakura said with tear in her eyes.

That was all Touya needed to go and help Naruto while Tomoyo watched over Sakura.

Touya dove back under looking for anyone, seeing Naruto with WATERY around his neck. Touya swam over and grabbed WATERY, pulling along with Naruto, freeing him from the vortex of water.

Sakura was standing on the stairs waiting for Touya and Naruto to surface after a few minutes, who did just that as the water started going down thanks to Yukito for busting a door open with an axe from a fire cabinet. Touya helped Naruto to the stairs and set him down at the base before going up to Yukito while Sakura came to check up on Naruto, "Naruto-kun! Are you alright!?"Sakura ran up really worried for him

Naruto nodded, still coughing a little, "Yeah, it's going to take more than some water to get rid of me." He said as he smirked

Sakura frowned at Naruto's attempt at a joke, hugging him with tears falling, "Don't joke around like that! I… I thought that…" Sakura didn't get to finish as Naruto hugged her back, making her calmed down almost instantly, "I'm sorry Sakura-chan, I didn't mean to upset you. I promise I won't do it again." Naruto said

Sakura smiled still hugging him, glad he wasn't going to take his life so lightly again. Tomoyo had been standing there, getting the whole thing on film. Sakura and Naruto separated after Sakura had fully calmed down, then looked up to see Tomoyo filming, making both get a sweat drop. Tomoyo came down to them, Kero popping out of her hat, "What happened down there!?" He asked in a whisper.

Sakura explained before Naruto could, "WATERY broke the tank and held me under. Naruto-kun dove in and freed me, but got caught by WATERY by the neck. I tied to help him but…" Sakura looked down in shame realizing she wasn't able to help Naruto, who caught onto what she was thinking. "Don't blame yourself Sakura-chan, it was just too strong, but everything worked ou- ou- Acho! Man it feels like that water was sitting in ice all day!"

Sakura looked at Naruto when he said ice. _"Ice… That's it!"_Sakura though in realization"Naruto-kun, that's it!" Sakura said

"Huh?"Naruto was confussed

"Ice! We can freeze WATERY! That should make it easy to capture!"Sakura said

"Hey, yeah!" Kero said as he took some time to give the plan some thought, "It might work, but where are we going to get something that cold?" Kero said

Sakura smiled when she heard that, "Leave that to me! By the way…" Sakura pointed to Tomoyo and Kero, "What are you two doing here!?"

Naruto looked at Tomoyo and Kero, curious for an answer as well, but only got a nervous laugh from them both before Kero had to hide. Naruto got a sweat drop from their answer, _"I think they were spying on you Sakura-chan…"_ Naruto saidSakura had her own sweat drop, which just got bigger when she heard Naruto, _"M-Maybe…" _Naruto turned when he heard footsteps, Sakura doing the same when she heard them, seeing Yukito walk up to them with Touya behind him.

"Are you all right, Sakura-chan?" Yukito asked

"Yes, thanks to Naruto-kun." Sakura said.

Yukito turned to Naruto when he heard this, "And thank you for saving Sakura-chan, I can see why she named her fox after you."

Sakura's and Naruto's sweat drop returned when they heard this, wondering where he got that from.

Touya then came up to Naruto, he had a stern look on his face "Hey, thanks for saving my sister." Touya then held his hand out, which Naruto shook, "No problem." Naruto said

Sakura looked a little surprised to see Touya being this friendly with Naruto, seeing as he never really liked of her boy classmates.

After the incident with the big tank, the aquarium closed down for the day, making everyone have to go home.

On the way back, Naruto went a separate way saying he lived that way since he couldn't change forms in front of Touya.

Sakura had gone into her room to see Naruto already dry and napping on her bed. She just smiled, went to change, and waited for Naruto to wake up to go to the aquarium.

_Time skip: that night at aquarium_

Sakura, Naruto, Tomoyo, and Kero had snuck passed the guard at the door and were on their way to WATERY, Tomoyo going down stairs to look for something for the plan.

"That was one oblivious guard, we walked right passed him." Kero said

"Yeah." Sakura just sighed when she heard this, seeing as she didn't want to have to sneak in, but had no choice to catch WATERY. Sakura ran down the hall, wearing a white jester gymnast like shirt, blue gloves stopping just below her shoulder, and blue shoes. The points on the costume had yellow balls symbolizing bells, since real bells would make noise.

Sakura, Naruto, and Kero went up to the employ door on the second floor, stopping in front of the top of a fish tank.

"Here?"Sakura asked

"Yeah, this is where the magic is the strongest."Kero said

Naruto pulled out his katana, ready for the card, "Then let's go."Naruto said

Sakura backed away from the tank, pulling out her cell phone to call Tomoyo, who was on the basement floor, _"Yes, Daidouji here." Tomoyo answered _"Did you find it?" Sakura asked

"_Bingo, First floor basement."Tomoyo said in a cheery voice_

"All right! Then hide somewhere!" Sakura said

Sakura put the phone away, jumping onto the edge of the tank twirling her staff, "WATERY! Come and get us if you can!" Sakura taunted

The water swirled for a second before erupting out of the tank. Sakura pulled out the FLY card, "FLY!" Sakura flew while Naruto ran, leading the trail of water down the hall and a flight of stairs. At the end of the stairs, WATERY launch itself like missiles, making Naruto jump and do acrobatic finally ending on him grabbing onto the end of the staff gripping it with chakra so not to fall and deflect the water with his sword.

He got his a couple times, but kept the water away from Sakura. After the projectiles stop coming, WATERY having dispersed into many pieces before regrouping itself, they went down the hallway to the basement.

Naruto noticed the card was lagging behind, so to speed it up, and wanting to get a kick out of this, he stuck his tongue out holding one eyelid down.

It worked, as WATERY picked up speed just as Sakura went down the flight of stairs to the basement.

The two stopped in front of the basement freezer, WATERY stopping also, blocking the exit. "WINDY!"

WINDY came out of the card, going around the room in circles trying to open the freezer door. Seeing the card needed a little help, Naruto tried using wind from his sword, spinning in a circle while swinging, giving the wind the extra push it needed to open the door to the freezer.

WINDY then flew into the freezer drawing WATERY with it, making Naruto grab Sakura and jump out of the way. After WATERY was drawn all the way in, clearly not happy, Naruto smiled before closing the door, trapping WATERY while WINDY started a blizzard inside the freezer.

Sakura and Naruto sat against the door, both breathing a sigh of relief, "I think I made it too mad with the eye thing."Naruto said

"Yeah." Sakura said in agreement

Then Kero and Tomoyo came up to them, "That was nice you two! If you freeze water, it's easy to capture it!" Sakura looked up at Kero, "I remembered Yukito saying that there was a fridge here to store animal food… Thank you too, Tomoyo-chan." Tomoyo, still filming since the whole thing started, smiled, "I'm glad I could be of use to you."Tomoyo said

She looked at her watch, "Now, it should be about done…" Sakura and Naruto stood up, Naruto pulling the door open and looking in, "A WATERY ice sculpture…" Naruto whistled as he saw the sculpture

Sakura then began her spell, "Return to the guise you were meant to be in! Clow card!"

Everyone watched as all the ice was broken apart by a vacuum whirlwind, drawing all the pieces into the card before returning to normal.

Kero decided to ask the question on his mind, "But how did you ever come up it?"

"It's all thank to Yukito-san and Naruto-kun." Sakura finished looking at Naruto, "If you hadn't mention water sitting in ice, I would have never thought of this!" Naruto just shook his head, "You give me way too much credit Sakura-chan, anyway, let's go home before the guards start making rounds."

Everyone nodded, making their way to the exit, not surprised to see the guard asleep as they left.

"Say Kero…I got a question" Naruto asked

"What is it?" Kero asked

"Could it be possible for me to use Clow cards or to have them used on me?" Naruto asked

"Uhmm… as far as I am concerned I don't know… I never even thought you might even have magic power… thought I did detect some when you summoned the frog… and when you used the rasengan… but nothing after that" Kero said in deep though

"_Say kyuubi… what do you have to say about this?_" Naruto asked

"_**Uhmmm… I have never used magic… since I am a being of chakra… but if I am correct chakra can be used as a substitute **_" Kyuubi stated

"UHmmm I see so… then Naruto could also use cards if he could capture them… since he is more suited for combat… he could use the combat cards… whereas Sakura could provide backup from the rear with defensive spells!" Kero said

"Yeah… and after I am done Sakura could seal them" Naruto said

"That is great! That means this will become easier…" Sakura said

"Not so fast… he could use them… however… there is still a chance that even so… he could not be able to use the cards… we should test it out first" Kero said

Sakura handed the FLY card to Naruto… who pumped chakra in the card

"FLY!" Naruto said

And the… suddenly… from his back… a dozen wings (3 in each side) appeared on him…

"Wow!!" Tomoyo said surprised Naruto loked like an angel…

Naruto did a few acrobatics while flying… he then flew up into the sky and did a bomber dive… as he pulled from the ground just in time… stopping in front of Sakura

Sakura just stared at him… as he stared at her back…Sakura was blushing but this was unnoticed by Naruto… Tomoyo was still filming all of this

"Let's go back home" Naruto said as he extended his hand to Sakura

Sakura timidly handed her hand to Naruto who carried her bridal style and flew away with her… Kerbers close by while Tomoyo was picked up by her bodyguards

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Ninja of the cards

Chapter 3: Morning WOOD and night RAIN (is a joke don't you get it?... no? well screw you)

Sakura was opening her window to the morning sun with Kero on her shoulder, "Yes! It's sunny!" Sakura said as she threw her covers from her as she stretched

"You're right. It's like the rain last night never fell! But Sakura, you're sure up early for a Sunday." Kero said.

Sakura just giggled before walking up and grabbing Kero's paws, "Me and Naruto are going on a picnic to the forest park with Tomoyo-chan today!" At this point Sakura had started spinning around still holding Kero.

Naruto wasn't paying attention still trying to wake up after being jolted awake, seeing as he usually slept in with Sakura on Sunday's. "Hey, you should come with us, Kero-chan! If you stay inside the backpack, nobody will notice you! Come on!" Sakura said.

Sakura let go of Kero to look out the window again, "I'm so glad it's such good weather today!" Sakura said

Then Sakura looked down at the groggy Naruto, squatting down scratching his ears to help him wake up while Kero floated around dizzily.

Sakura hurried down stairs after getting dressed with Naruto right behind her. She slid to a stop at the dining room greeting her family, "Ohiyo!"Sakura said

Mr. Kinomoto greeted Sakura first, folding his paper, "Ohiyo, Sakura-san." Sakura said to her father, Touya just looked at his sister.

"The kaiju is on cloud nine…" Sakura clenched her fist with a sweat drop, then turned to Touya smiling, "I'll forgive you today." Touya looked surprised at Sakura's reaction while she went to sit down, however Naruto was not as forgiving… he stole Touya's toast and eat it then he curled up under Sakura's feet yawning.

Mr. Kinomoto turned to Sakura as she sat down, "You're really in a good mood today, Sakura-san." Her dad said

"I'm going out with Tomoyo-chan today…" Sakura said with a cheerful smile

Mr. Kinomoto got a slightly sad look while Touya put the chore board on the table, "You're doing all the chores today, right?" Touya said

Sakura went from a confused look to an upset one, reading the board as Touya continued, "Did you forget that you wrote it down yourself last week?" Touya said with a smirk

_Flashback:_

Sakura was standing at the entrance of the kitchen talking to Touya, who was washing dishes, "Um, ur… Rika-chan's having a piano recital… And I want to go so I can be there for her…" Touya just glanced at his sister, "All right, I'll switch with you." Touya said with a sight

"Really!?" Sakura ran up to the chore board to switch her's and Touya's days. "But you have to do ALL the chores next Sunday!" Touya reminded her

"Yeah!" Sakura said

_End of Flashback:_

Sakura stared at the board with a sweat drop as Touya got his stuff together for work, neither one noticing Naruto going down the hall way. "Well, I got work today." Touya said

"Yeah… I'll do them…" Mr. Kinomoto was about to try and cheer up Sakura when he and Sakura heard something being dragged.

They looked to the hallway to see Naruto pushing the laundry basket down the hall into the laundry room. Mr. Kinomoto followed Naruto, looking into the room to see Naruto looking back and forth between the machine and the dirty laundry, Sakura coming in shortly after. _"I didn't think this through…"_ Naruto told Sakura telepathically with a sweat-drop

Sakura just smiled at seeing Naruto try and help her, she went next to him scratching his ears, "Thank you for trying Naruto-kun."

Mr. Kinomoto smiled at seeing this, "He sure is a smart fox."

He left the room, leaving Sakura alone with Naruto. Sakura bent down to Naruto's ear whispering, "Don't worry about the laundry, I'll have Kero-chan take care of it." Sakura said with a wink.

Naruto barked before leaving the room, Sakura doing the same, getting into the hallway just in time to hear, "I'm going now," from Touya. "See you later…" Sakura said

Mr. Kinomoto came out of the dining room with his briefcase, "I'll be heading out now too." said

"Yeah, see you later!" Sakura said, after they all left she then went to the phone as Naruto (human form) came into the room stretching, "Man, after a week of staying in the house, you get really stiff." Naruto said stretching

Sakura laughed at Naruto's complaining as the phone rang while Naruto went and gathered the dishes. He overheard the whole conversation, although not intentionally.

_Over on the phone_

"_Oh my, I see…"_Tomoyo said

"I'm sorry… I forgot that I was in charge of all the chores today." Sakura apologised

"_There's nothing we can do now."_Tomoyo said

"I'm really sorry…"Sakura apologized once more

"_Don't worry about it too much. Please do your best with your chores." _Tomoyo said

"Yeah, thanks. I'll see you at school tomorrow." Sakura said

"_Yes, tomorrow." _Tomoyo then hung up

Sakura hung up the phone at the dial tone came on, signaling Tomoyo hand already hung up her phone. "I'll bring her a letter of apology with me on Monday." Said

Sakura went into the kitchen to see Naruto had already taken care of the dishes, leaving them on the drying rack, "So what's next?"Naruto asked

"I'll get the living room if you get the hallway." Sakura said

"Ok." Naruto went into the closet, getting the bucket, mop, and floor cleaner while Sakura ran upstairs to get finished mixing the cleaners to look up at Sakura tossing Kero into the laundry room as she went into the living room. Naruto chuckled before starting to run up and down the hallway, hearing Kero complain about having to work. "Just because there's nobody at home right now, why do I have to do something like this?" He said slamming the start button after loading the machine.

Naruto stopped for a minute, leaning into the laundry room, "Because you live here too, now stop complaining and pull your weight, you **real **weight around." Naruto said

Naruto then left the room, getting back to work only to hear Kero scoff and mutter "stupid fox ears." Kero muttered…but it did not went unheard to Naruto

"I heard that!" Naruto said in a tone of warning. Kero stiffed and sweat dropped, turning around to see Naruto glaring at him before going back to work. Kero breathed a sigh of relief, knowing Naruto wouldn't hesitate to hurt him if he did something he shouldn't have (like insulting Sakura).

Sakura had already finished up most of the living room by then, only having to roll out the carpet. That's when she saw something under it, she reached over pulling it out by the corner.

She gasped happily at what she had found, "WOOD… wood? This is a Clow card! Kero! Come quick!" Sakura said shouted

Kero was currently leaning over the opening of the washing machine, wondering why it stopped when he heard Sakura shouting his name, "What!?"

Unfortunately for Kero, he leaned too far, falling over hitting the lid to the machine making it close with him inside.

Sakura ran into the room only to not see Kero, "He's not here… oh well. I'll brag about you later!" Sakura said to herself putting the card into her pocket and patting it.

Naruto came down at that moment having moved to the upstairs earlier, "You found a Clow card Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, the WOOD card." Sakura said "Did you tell Kero?" Naruto asked. Sakura shook her head, "No, I looked in the laundry room, but he wasn't…" Sakura was interrupted by the machine, they both looked into the room to see Kero opening the washing machine lid, climbing out dizzy, "Things sure spin around a lot today…" Kero said as he stumbled around

Naruto went back up stairs laughing while Sakura checked on Kero. After convincing Kero to still work by bribing him with ice cream, Sakura went down to the basement with the vacuum while Naruto mopped the upstairs.

Sakura started the vacuum, going around the room then under the desk when the vacuum picked up something it couldn't suck in. Sakura pulled the vacuum head out from under the desk, grabbing the item clogging the vacuum, looking at the front, "Oh, this is covered in ink." She said.

She then turned it over, gasping at it, "This is also a Clow card!? I'm lucky today! I found two cards! In a single day!" Sakura said to herself as she pulled the WOOD card, setting it and the ink covered card on the desk. Sakura began skipping to the stairs happily chatting about a wet towel for the card when she heard the phone ring.

Naruto watched as Sakura ran by to the phone as he put the mop and bucket up, done with the upstairs. Sakura slid to a stop as she grabbed the phone, "Yes! Kinomo-" Sakura answered only to be cut short _"Sakura-san!" _Mr. Kinomoto said on the phone"Y-Yes! Otou-san?"Sakura said a bit confussed

"_Can you see if there's a blue envelope on top of the dining table?"_ Mr. Kinomoto asked

Sakura opened the door to the dining room looking at the table, "There's one here." She said

"_I'm sorry, but can you bring that to the bus stop? Everything that I'm presenting today is inside that envelope!" _Mr. Kinomoto said"I'll be right over!" Sakura said

Sakura grabbed the envelope, hanging up the phone as she ran to the door. She put on her skates, stopping a second to tell Naruto and Kero, "Naruto-kun! Kero-chan! I have to step out for a bit!" Kero just floated out of the laundry room with a clean load, "Wha?" "She's going to give her Otou an envelope he forgot." Naruto explained walking down the hall with a mostly eaten apple, finishing it and tossing it in the trash. "Oh." That was all Kero said as he floated to the stairs, stopping when he noticed something on the counter, "What's that?" Naruto walked over to the counter seeing a list of food on a piece of paper with a wad of money on top of it, "She forgot the shopping list… Well I'll go bring it to her." Kero just watched as Naruto ran by, exited the house. Naruto shut the door turning into his fox form behind the tree, jumping the fence and following Sakura's scent to the bus stop.

Naruto got there just as Mr. Kinomoto was leaving on the bus. Naruto waited until the bus was out of sight, then looked around the street, seeing nobody in view. He turned into his human form walking up behind Sakura, "Sakura-chan." Naruto said as he touched her.

Sakura jumped at the voice behind her, "HOE!" She turned around to see Naruto holding the top of his head where his ears were hidden under his headband in pain. "Gomen Naruto-kun, but you surprised me." Sakura said

Naruto shook his head a little to get rid of the ringing in his ears before responding, "It's ok." Naruto was about to pull put the list and money when he and Sakura heard someone behind them. They turned to see Yukito behind them in his school uniform with a gym bag. "Yukito-san!" Sakura said dreamily.

Naruto sighed at Sakura's action, but still greeted Yukito, raising one hand with a slight wave, "Yo."

"Hello Naruto-kun." Yukito said

"Just Naruto please." (note: in Japan the use of onorifics is always used… unless you are close to someone or given permission omitting the honorific is disrespectful… especially towards the older generation in Japan) Naruto leaned against the closest light pole as Sakura and Yukito talked, his stomach giving off a loud growl when the word "lunch" came up. Yukito looked at Naruto, who was looking at his stomach, and smiled, "Would you two like to have lunch with me over there?" Yukito asked

Naruto and Sakura looked over to the restaurant they were standing next to, seeing Touya waiting tables through the window. _"O-Onii-chan…" _Sakura thought surprized_ "Wasn't he working at the aquarium?" _Naruto said telepathically

"_Y-Yeah, he was…" Sakura said_

After the three went and got a table, Naruto next to the window with Sakura next to him and Yukito on the other side of the booth, ordering when Touya came up to them. Sakura ordered a sundae while Yukito ordered an extra-large plate of curry, Naruto getting the same. Touya came up setting their orders in front of them, taking a second to stare at Naruto, _"He gives me the same feeling I get around that fox Sakura found…"_ Touya though

Naruto just sweat drop when Touya stared at him, "Umm… my food?" Naruto asked.

Touya just set the food in front of Naruto before walking away. He took five steps when he heard his name being called again. He turned around to see Naruto holding an empty plate, "Another plate please!" Everyone else just stopped, staring in shock at Naruto, who had finished a whole extra large plate in record time.

Sakura just looked at the plate before looking under and around the table, then back at Naruto, "What?" Naruto said "Y-You just finished an extra-large plate in ten seconds…" Sakura said a bit shocked "So? I do it all the time when I'm hungry." Naruto said in a matter of fact

Sakura, Yukito, and Touya all had a sweat drop at Naruto's response. Touya came over with another plate and started walking away, but heard his again, turned, and saw Naruto with another empty plate, "Just save yourself the trouble and come back with another… three plates." Naruto said holding 3 fingers up

Everyone in the restaurant froze at his sentence, some taking bets whether he would finish them all or not, others wondering if he had ever eaten before. The owners of the restaurant fell cried in joy when they heard him, making the cooks go into overdrive to fill the order.

After twenty minutes, Touya came out with four plates, the extra for Yukito. Naruto was about to eat again when a random person came up to him asking if he could time Naruto.

Naruto just shrugged and started eating, finishing all the plates in under a minute, making half the people in the restaurant pass out from the shock. Naruto just ignored them patting his stomach, which hadn't even moved since he started eating, "That was good." Naruto said.

Sakura, Touya, and Yukito hadn't moved since he had finished, making Naruto look at them, "Now what?" Naruto said a bit annoyed.

Sakura was the only one to respond to him, "H-H-How do you…" Sakura said but did not finish the sentence

"Eat so much? I have an extremely high metabolism, for some reason." Everyone but Sakura bought the excuse, Sakura knowing the reason, and went on with their business. Naruto went and paid for his extra four plates, Yukito paying for the first one, as he waited for Sakura and Yukito to finish their food.

Sakura was curious where Naruto had gotten the money for his food when Naruto sent her a mind message, _"I went and did some odd jobs for people on those days you wouldn't let go to the school with you."_ Naruto said

Sakura had sweat dropped when she heard this, wondering just what kind and how many jobs he had done. Yukito had finished his third extra-large plate, but after seeing Naruto, Sakura wasn't very surprised. After leaving the restaurant, Naruto remembered the reason he had left in the first place, "Oh yeah, here Sakura-chan." Sakura looked as Naruto pulled out the list and money for groceries, "You forgot this on the counter." Sakura took the list from him, blushing in embarrassment.

The two returned home, Naruto carrying most of the bags seeing as he was walking, stopping at the gate to see Kero had finished the laundry. Sakura went up to her room while Naruto put the groceries away for her. She ran into her room very happy, "Kero-chan!" She looked on her bed to see Kero napping on the bed peacefully.

She went up a sat next to the bed, "Thanks…" Kero just rolled over facing Sakura, who just smiled more, "I'll get ready for lunch right away."

Then a large sound creaking sound filled the house, worrying Sakura and fully waking Kero. Naruto then came into the room, "Hey, you two hear that sound?" They both nodded, then another creaking noise started followed by a jolt to the house, making Sakura grab Naruto. They went down stairs to the source of the noise, looking around the house before the noise was heard again. Kero pointed toward the basement, "It's coming from the basement!" Kero said

The group walked over to the basement door, Sakura grabbing the handle and cracking open the door. The group peered in, trying to see into the room when a scent caught Naruto's nose. After taking a couple sniffs, he looked at Sakura, "Do you smell trees?" Naruto said.

Sakura just sweat dropped at Naruto's seemingly random question while Kero tried to see through the dark.

Suddenly a branch started coming through the crack, making the group back up in surprise. The branch pushed the door up revealing an entire entanglement of branches growing from the basement. Sakura and Naruto slammed the door shut, breaking the branch that was sticking into the hallway.

"W-W-What was that!?" Kero flew down and picked up the pieces of the broken off branch, "It was the branch of some plant." Naruto said as he pushed the door against the incoming plant wave

"Why is such a thing sprouting from the basement!?" Kero said

Then the branch glowed before disappearing completely, making Kero realize turned to Sakura, "This is all the doings of WOOD." Kero said

Naruto looked from the door to Kero, "The Clow card Sakura-chan found today?" Kero shouted in frustration as he helped keep the door shut, "EH! You left a Clow card alone without writing your name on it!?" Kero said admonishing Sakura

"Because I found it as a card… and I got that phone call…" Sakura said excusing herself

"This is bad! Clow cards start listening to the owner after the owner's name is inscribed on them!" Kero said

Naruto was starting to grow frustrated with trying to keep the door shut and from listening to Kero's long explanation, "Worry about that later! We need to figure out how to stop this card!" Naruto said

Kero then let go of the door trying to think of why WOOD, a very gentle card as he put it, would be up to mischief, ticking off Naruto more, "Hey! Don't let go dumba-" Naruto yelled but was interrupted as the door started to be pushed open. Sakura screamed when a branch wrapped around her ankle, making Naruto pumped chakra to his feet and shove on the door harder, nearly breaking it as he held it almost shut. Another branch managed to wrap around Kero, holding him in place in the air. As the group tried to figure out how to stop WOOD, the door bell rang. Sakura started whispering to Naruto and Kero, "I wonder who that is…" Sakura said… nerviously

Kero decided to be smart when giving her an answer, "We would know who it is if we answered the door." Kero said

Sakura and Naruto both glared at Kero for his smart mouth as WOOD managed to push the basement door open some more, making Naruto stop applying chakra so not to break the door. Sakura started to worry when the bell rang again, "If they saw us like this, we would be the talk of the town! Kero-chan, they might sell you off somewhere as a talking plush toy! And Naruto-kun-" Sakur saud worried

"They would take one look at me and either kill me or lock me in cage…" Sakura looked sad as Naruto said that, knowing it might be true.

Then the door bell rang again, making Sakura answer out of habit and Kero start playing plush toy. The basement door was then suddenly pushed open, a branch wrapping around Naruto's arm, dragging him, Sakura, and Kero to the front of the house and stopping right in front of the door.

Sakura and Naruto saw a shadow outside the window next to the door. Sakura was trying to drag her way out of site as Naruto put his hand on his kunai hostler, just in case. The door opened after Sakura covered her eyes, making Naruto relax as he caught the scent of the person, "Relax Sakura-chan, it's just Tomoyo." Naruto said.

Sakura uncovered her eyes, and sure enough, there stood Tomoyo in the doorway with a basket and backpack, "Good afternoon." Tomoyo said

Sakura let out a breath she was holding at seeing Tomoyo. "I thought I'd help you with your chores," Tomoyo said with a smile as she unwrapped the branches holding Sakura and Kero, Naruto just breaking of the one holding him. "Are you taking care of a garden?" she asked sweetly

Naruto couldn't help put give Tomoyo a -what the fuck are you thinking?- look as Sakura explained the situation, "No, it's a Clow card… it's WOOD's fault." Kero then decided to remind Sakura to seal the card, getting a nod from her. She pulled out her key, holding in the palm of her hand, "RELEASE!" In a flash, the staff sat in Sakura's hand before she swung it over her head, "Return to the guise you were meant to be in! Clow card!" As all the branches glow and retreated back into the basement, Tomoyo pulled her camera out of nowhere and filmed the whole thing. "You look lovely Sakura-chan." Sakura started looking around after all the branches were gone, getting Kero's attention with Tomoyo's, "Is something the matter?" Tomoyo askd "The card is missing." Kero said and then flew down to the floor when he heard that, "That can't be! Are you sure it's not around here somewhere?" Kero said

Naruto wasn't paying attention as he was walking toward the basement at a slow pace focusing on a slight noise he was hearing, _"Is that running water…?" _ He though

Sakura over heard his thought, wondering what he meant. Sakura then heard Tomoyo say something about the card being in the room Naruto was heading over too. Kero agreed with Tomoyo when they noticed Naruto had stopped in front of the door. Suddenly the whole house shook as all the branches came back up the stairs, quicker than before. Naruto instantly pulled a one-eighty, following the group up the stair with the branched right behind him. Naruto then saw Sakura had stopped in front of her door, but couldn't open in time to get in.

Naruto just scooped Sakura into his arms carrying her bridal style as he ran, going up the stairs after Tomoyo and Kero. They all ran to the end of the balcony and looked back to the window they came out of, seeing WOOD stop for a second before heading straight toward them. Naruto jumped onto the railing when he saw this, wrapping his tail around Tomoyo's waist, lifting her onto his back, preparing to jump of the balcony when would suddenly stopped an inch away from them.

The branches then wrapped around the railing and the laundry drying rack, sprouting thousands of leaves when it stopped moving. Naruto jumped off the rail and set Sakura and Tomoyo down, making everyone sigh in relief, Sakura speaking first walking forward a little bit, "It's calm again." Tomoyo said

"Yeah, after nearly scaring us…" Naruto said as he walked next to Sakura, making her sweat drop. Kero flew up next to Sakura, "Looks like it got satisfied with the sunlight." Then Kero noticed that WOOD had dirtied all of the laundry he had done, floating down in depression. "So what now?" Sakura asked "You seal it and it comes back…" Naruto said.

Sakura turned to Naruto, realizing his point when Kero shot up with a tick mark on his head, "Then we have only one choice! We go down to the card and completely seal it away!" Kero said as he pointed towards the house

"Then, to the basement…" Tomoyo said

Sakura responded with a slight curious tone "Yeah!" Naruto sweat dropped at Kero getting so worked up over the laundry, but it went away when the creaking noise started again, "The house is creaking again… That means wood is still growing." Naruto said

Everyone turned to Naruto when he said that. Sakura was worrying why WOOD was still growing, "I thought it calmed down!?" She said worried

"It found out there is light outside. If the entire tree from WOOD wants to bask in sunlight…" Kero explained, only to have Tomoyo finish for him, "It will wreck the house…" Tomoyo said worried

"It can't!" Sakura shouted in worry, no wanting to see her home destroyed. Naruto just walked to the window, grabbing Kero as he did, "Hey! What are you doing?" he shouted

Naruto just looked at him with an "I could care less" look, "If I'm right, Tomoyo has a costume in that backpack that she wants Sakura to wear, right?" Naruto looked at Tomoyo who confirmed his suspicion by pulling the bag off and opening it, revealing the costume. Sakura had a sweat drop when she saw that, Naruto just sighing before dragging Kero into the room.

After a few minutes of waiting, Tomoyo came in filming at the window, Sakura following shortly after, holding her hands together while blushing. Naruto opened one eye from where he was standing to see the costume.

Sakura was wearing a pink shirt and skirt combination with white sleeves that covered her arms and gloved her hands, white shoes with socks that went all the way up her legs, and a hair band with wings. At the shoulder of the sleeves were tallow balls, same with the shoes and hand guard on the gloves.

"Wait a minute Naruto, I got something for you too" She said with a smile

Somewhere in Heaven or Hell… the Fourth Hokage was laughing his ass out

Tomoyo pulled an outfit for Naruto… it complimented Sakura's outfit but on a more manly colors

"_Not a single word fussnuts_" Naruto said to his tenant as he blushed after being conned into dressing up

"_**Hahahahaha this is rich… oh my god! I think I just ruptured my spleen … wait… do I even got a spleen? then what the hell did I just rupture laughing my ass out?**_" Kyuubi said

"Hey, why did you have these clothes right now?" Naruto looked from Sakura with a slight blush on his face to Tomoyo, wondering the same thing, "I was planning to film, "Sakura Dances in the Jungle with the daring fox Naruto," at the forest park today." Tomoyo said smiling.

Just then Kero went floating by munching on a sandwich, "And that's why you had this lunch prepared?" Kero asked

Sakura just sweat dropped at her friends when Naruto went towards the door, stopping just before he exited the room and turned to the group, "I'm gonna go ahead and see what's up with the card." Before anyone could respond, he turned to his fox form and went through all the branches. As the group tried to follow, having to change directions so they could get through where as Naruto wasn't having that problem.

Naruto went down the basement stairs, turning back to human form and pulling out his katana when he heard the noise from earlier. _"Sakura-chan." _He nudged telepathically.

Sakura was currently going through the dining room when she heard Naruto call her, _"Yeah Naruto-kun?" _Sakura answered

"_Did you find a second card today?"_ Naruto asked

"_Y-Yeah…" Sakura said "Well that card is causing the tree problem."_Naruto said.Sakura gasped and hurried to the basement, wanting to see what Naruto meant. After finally getting into the basement, the group saw Naruto standing on one of the tree roots, looking at something. The group turned to see a little rain cloud over the top of WOOD, "There's our problem." The group looked at Naruto who was just standing there looking at the card before turning to Kero, "So which card is it…?" Kero didn't even look at the group, focusing on the card, "That's the RAIN card… RAIN and WOOD interacted with each other to create such a jungle." Kero said

Naruto just sighed in annoyance, seeing this card was the cause of all the trouble, "Let's get this over with already." Sakura nodded, stepping in front of everybody with Naruto next to her, "RAIN! WOOD!"

The rain cloud stop raining and what looked like a little blue girl popped out of it. "That's enough mischief!" Sakura said. RAIN just giggled and flew over Sakura and Naruto, making a little rain. Sakura went from bracing herself to looking at the rain cloud, "Oh, it's not so bad…" Sakura said.

Sakura was interrupted as the gentle rain turned into a waterfall. Sakura ran out of the rain while Naruto just stood there looking up before sticking his head out of the waterfall facing Sakura, "Are you going to seal it?" Naruto said

Sakura sweat dropped at Naruto, but RAIN heard what he said and began trying to escape. Kero had flown over to Sakura while Naruto kept RAIN from escaping the room, "Sakura, use the RAIN's water against itself!" Sakura nodded and pulled out the WATERY card, "Card created by Clow. Lend your powers to my key! Transfer the magic dwelling within the card to this key and grant me your power! WATERY!" Sakura activated the magic of WATERY.

RAIN had stopped trying to escape when it noticed its rainwater was flowing over to Sakura through the air, spinning around Sakura's staff, which was being held straight up. WATERY sat there floating above the staff, awaiting Sakura's command, "Water, become a binding chain!" WATERY's eyes opened before dispersing into five different streams heading straight for RAIN, trapping it inside a water bubble. Sakura began to seal the card away, "Return to the guise you were meant to be in! Clow card!"

Naruto landed next to Sakura from having to jump around the room after RAIN to see it being drawn into the card. Sakura caught the card in her hand as all the water in the room vanished, Tomoyo walking up to Sakura filming, "You did it!" Tomoyo said "Now, we only have the main culprit trying to destroy the house." Sakura said

Naruto had turned to the base of the tree WOOD had grown into, "I don't think we have to worry about that." Naruto said

Sakura turned around just in time to see all of WOOD start to glow and reseed to its original form, a green lady covered in leaves.

Sakura walked up to the card holding out her hands, the card floated up then landed in Sakura's hands, turning back into a card. Naruto turned to the window and smiled at what he saw. He pointed over to the window, "Look." Everyone turned to where he pointed and gasped in happiness. Sakura then went over and sat at the desk, signing her name onto both cards with Kero over her shoulder, "The card becomes your own for the first time after you come this far." Kero said "Yes. I learned the hard way." Sakura said

Kero then flew out of the room going to take a nap while Naruto went to make sure nothing was broken in the house while Sakura and Tomoyo had a quick talk, which was interrupted by Naruto, "Sakura-chan! Come here quick!" Naruto said worried

Sakura and Tomoyo rushed up stairs next to Naruto and Kero, who were now staring at the messy house. Sakura was standing there in disbelief, "W-We have to clean the house all over again…" Sakura said with anime tears along with Naruto

Tomoyo had turned to the group offering to help, making Sakura and Kero cling onto her crying anime tears. After a few minutes, they both had let go, Kero still upset, "Still… I wish we had more help…" Kero said

Naruto stood there for a second processing what Kero said before slapping his forehead, "Arg! I'm such an idiot! I should have done this before" Everyone looked at Naruto as he formed a hand sign before saying, "Kage Bunshin! No jutsu!" Everyone watched as ten more Narutos poofed into existence behind him, too shocked to say anything. Naruto turned to face his clones, "Ok guys, I want this place to shine when you're done, now get to it!" Naruto ordered his clones

The clones nodded before going to work, making Kero get upset when he snapped out of his shock, "Why didn't you do that earlier today! We could have gone on the picnic!" Kero said

Naruto just looked at Kero, "And leave my clones, which can't seal Clow cards away, to find both cards, put them next to each other, and come back to a destroyed house?" Kero clammed up when he heard that, knowing Naruto was right before giving off a yawn and heading up stairs, leaving Sakura, Naruto, and Tomoyo to hang out.

_Time skip: couple hours later_

Mr. Kinomoto and Touya had come home at the same time, walking in to see a sparkling clean floor. They went up to Sakura's room to see her lying on her bed napping with her arm around Naruto (fox form), who was snuggling into her chest. Kero was on the other side, close to falling off the bed. Naruto ears just twitched when Mr. Kinomoto and Touya told Sakura about the cake, only to her Sakura mutter in her sleep "I ave to sign my name next time"

End Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Fox and the cards

Chapter 4: JUMPing mad and the new student

Sakura and Naruto (fox form) were having their morning race to school, a game which became a habit. They passed through the park with Naruto in the lead, running past a shop with a truck in front of it. Sakura exited the park and noticed the new store, slowing to a stop just as the truck pulled away, "A new shop is going to open here."

Sakura watched as the new shop owner carried a box to the door, only to suddenly drop it onto the ground and spill out plush toys. Sakura rushed over to help when she saw this, getting a surprised thanks from the shop keeper.

After helping the shop keeper put all the plush toys into the box, Sakura went up to the window in the door, looking inside, "Is the shop opening today?"

"Yes. I'm Maki Matsumoto. I'm the owner of this shop. Nice to meet you." Said the lady

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto." Matsumoto was about to continue when she and Sakura heard a bark. They turned to see Naruto running up to them, sitting next to Sakura when he got there. "And this is Naruto-kun."

Matsumoto smiled at the two, "Welcome Sakura-chan, Naruto. Stop by on your way home from school. By then I should be done with the preparations for the grand opening."

"Yes!" Sakura and Naruto watched as Matsumoto picked up another box and take two steps away before the entire stack fell over, making them both sweat drop. Sakura's sweat drop doubled when she heard _"Total klutz," _from Naruto.

_Time skip: after school, cheer practice_

Sakura was washing her hands when she heard someone call her name. She turned to see Chiharu walking up to her, "Do you know that a new shop is opening?"

"You mean Twin Bells?" Chiharu said "Do you want to stop by there later?"Sakura said "That's right… you love plush toys, Chiharu-chan."Sakura said

"Yeah. I invited Rika-chan and Naoko-chan too. Would you like to come with us, Sakura-chan?" Chiharu said

"I already promised Tomoyo that I would go with her. Let's go together" Sakura said

"Yeah!"

Sakura was walking to the locker room with Naruto next to her when they both heard a piano and someone singing. They walked to the music room, sitting outside the window having a conversation while listening to Tomoyo sing. _"Why is Tomoyo singing now? School's over."_Naruto asked_ "Tomoyo-chan's in the choir. She's really good at singing and was won many competitions." _Sakura said_"She sounds really beautiful." "Yeah." _Sakura said smiling

Sakura and Naruto met up with Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko in front of the school. Naruto toned out the conversation, knowing it was something every man dread, a shopping trip. The group stopped at the store, looking through the window to see a cluttered mess inside. Chiharu was the first of the group to speak, "It looks like the shop isn't open yet."

Sakura turned from the window to the group while pointing toward the sign on the door, "I think it is."

Everyone turned back to the window, Tomoyo speaking next, "But it's not tidied up at all." Everyone watched as Matsumoto fell out of nowhere with a box of store supplies, sitting up and nursing her head after.

The group walked into the store, getting the attention on Matsumoto, "Welcome. Oh, you're the girl from this morning" Sakura nodded, responding to Matsumoto's greeting, "Hello. I brought my friends with me." Sakura said

"I'm sorry that everything is so cluttered." Ms. Matsumoto said

"Can we help?" Matsumoto gasped in surprise at the question, "But I can't let my customers do that!" Ms. Matsumoto said

"But… we want to see the cute goodies as soon as we can. Right?" Sakura said, adding the last part while turning toward her friends, getting a unanimous agreement from everyone and a bark from Naruto.

Naruto just went and jumped onto the register counter, staying out of everyone's way unless necessary. He watched as Sakura and Tomoyo stocked the sleeves while Rika and Naoko cleaned the floor. Naruto quickly jumped off the counter when he saw Matsumoto lose grip on a ruber star that went bouncing across the floor. Naruto ran by the toy, scooping it into his mouth as he did, walking up to Matsumoto and giving back the toy. He then had to go Sakura get tape off her hands, which resulted with a bit of lost fur.

After the cleaning, Matsumoto came out of the kitchen in the back of the shop with a tray of tea and cookies for everyone. Sakura took a cup and laid it in front of Naruto before taking her own and some of the cookies. Naruto sent a silent "thanks" to Sakura before he started lapping up his tea, toning out the rest of the conversation, only listening to the parts of coming back to the shop and going to Chiharu's home.

Naruto then heard something fall over, slightly startling him when it did. Everyone, even Sakura, was surprised when Naruto stood up growling, fur standing straight up, at the now bouncing panda plush toy, which stopped at Chiharu's feet. Matsumoto seemed nervous when she saw the toy, which didn't go unnoticed by Naruto, who was still growling at the toy. Everyone looked from Naruto to Sakura for an explanation for Naruto's unusual behavior. Sakura sweat dropped when everyone looked at her, but already had an excuse, "Naruto-kun doesn't like to be surprised, so he gets like this when he does…"

The group looked at each other before going back to their own chat with someone else, making Sakura breathe a sigh of relief then talking to Naruto via mind link. _"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" _Sakura asked_ "That toy! There's something funny about it, no box just falls over and makes a toy bounce toward Chiharu!"_Naruto said.

Sakura just looked at the toy, but couldn't see anything that would make it strange. Although Naruto had stopped growling, his fur was still standing, showing he had yet to calm down, even after leaving the store.

_Area jump: Chiharu's house_

Naruto laid in Sakura's lap, who was sitting Indian style so Naruto wouldn't fall out of her lap. When Sakura asked Naruto why he had to sit in her lap, all he told her was that he didn't want to "get lost in the army of plush." Sakura let out a nervous laugh when she heard that, but stopped when Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika were staring at her and Naruto. Chiharu then started ushering everyone to the living room to see the larger plush toys, making Naruto wrap his tail around Sakura's ankle lightly. Everyone stopped when a noise came from Chiharu's room, making Chiharu go back and look while Naoko and Rika came back up the hall way.

The group walked back to Chiharu's room to see Chiharu standing in the door shocked at something. When everyone walked in and saw all the plush toys fallen around the room, Chiharu surprising everyone when she said the panda plush toy was missing, confirming Naruto's suspicion. _"I told you something was up with that toy."_ Naruto said

Sakura only nodded as she was comforting Chiharu, who was crying at the messed up room. Naruto decided to make sure no one else was there by sniffing around the room. When he didn't catch an unfamiliar scent, he went and sat down next to Sakura. Again, everyone looked at the pair, wondering what it meant, leaving Sakura to explain, "He was checking for an unfamiliar scent, he would've barked if someone was here, but no one was."

And again, everyone but Tomoyo bought it, Tomoyo already knowing what it meant. After the police showed up, everyone but Chiharu was forced to leave, seeing as Chiharu lived there.

_Time skip: P.E. next day at school_

Sakura and Tomoyo were having a conversation about yesterday while Naruto watched people wipe out on the high jump. Sakura was facing the high school yard, watching the soccer game as she talked with Tomoyo, "I feel sorry for Chiharu-chan… I wonder what happened to the panda toy…?"Tomoyo said putting a finger on her chin

"Actually, I have heard a disturbing story." Tomoyo said

"Disturbing?" Sakura said

Naruto perked his ears up, signaling he was listening also as Tomoyo continued, "I was speaking to my mother after I got home about how there was a burglar at Chiharu's house and she said…" Tomoyo stopped and whispered to Sakura.

Sakura looked both surprised and shocked at what she had just heard, "A shop where something bad happens to you when you buy stuff there? You don't mean… getting something stolen?" Sakura said "Yes." Tomoyo said

"And that's Maki-san's shop!?" Sakur asked

"I can't say that for sure. It's a rumor in the toy store industry. Don't worry about it too much."Tomoyo said "Kinomoto!" the P.E instructor called

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo suddenly shouted at hearing the teacher call Sakura's name, making Sakura realize it also. "Ah! Oh no!" Sakura said

Sakura took off toward the high-jump platform.

Sakura did a flip over the platform after jumping into the air. Everyone, even the high school students, stopped what they were doing, staring in shock at Sakura, who started scratching the back of her head in embarrassment. Naruto just sighed, then looked around at everyone who was staring, stopping at Touya who was giving his –your suspicious- stare. Naruto sweat dropped, wondering why he was being stared at by Touya after what had just happened.

_Time skip: after school at Twin Bells shop_

Sakura, Naruto (still fox form), and Tomoyo walked into the store, greeting Matsumoto before seeing the panda plush toy.

Matsumoto followed their gaze to the panda plush toy, upsetting her at the very sight of the toy. "This again…" She said in a sad tone

"Again?" Sakura inquired

"The same thing happened in the shop that I had previously owned in another town… Many times in a row… And then the rumors started that if you shop at my place, your house will be robbed… and the thief was never found. People started thinking I was the thief. Maybe I should just stop being a shop owner." Ms. Matsumoto said

Sakura and Tomoyo looked upset and tried to convince Matsumoto otherwise, but she went on, "There's no way I could have done it myself… I was engaged. He was a designer. But he died in an accident… He loved plush toys, and told me that he wanted to sell plush toys that he designed in his own shop. If I quit… he'll be sad… But I can't do this anymore…" Ms. Matsumoto said in the verge of tears

_Time skip: that night in Sakura's bedroom_

Sakura, Naruto (human form), and Tomoyo were sitting in front of the bed, which Kero was sitting on, thinking about what he was just told about the strange events at Matsumoto's shop. "A Clow card that collects plush toys? I don't think there are any strange cards like that. Isn't this probably caused by something else?" Kero said

"Can't you make sure for us Kero-chan? You can tell if a Clow card is present." Sakura said

"Well, it's a case-by-case thing…" Kero said

"In other words, you can't do it." Naruto said abruptly and bluntly, knowing exactly which buttons to push to make Kero help in a arrogant rage. Kero's anger about the comment over flow really quick, getting the exact response Naruto wanted, "Can't do it!? There is nothing the great Kerberos, the strongest guardian of the Clow cards can't do! We're going there tonight and we're going to find that card!" Kero said.

Naruto turned toward Sakura and Tomoyo smiling, making both of them smiling back, catching onto Naruto's trick.

_Area jump: Twin Bells shop_

Sakura, Naruto (fox form), and Kero were standing outside the shop, waiting on Tomoyo to lead Matsumoto to the back of the store, distracting her. After they went into the back, Sakura, Naruto, and Kero went inside, looking for the panda plush toy. After Sakura checked the spot where the panda was the day before, only to see it missing, the group started looking around the store for the toy.

Naruto started to check the other side when he heard Kero say something was "good-looking". He turned just in time to see Sakura glaring at Kero with a tick mark, who was hitting on a cat plush toy.

Naruto almost bursted his stomach containing the laughter

While Tomoyo was still distracting Matsumoto as Sakura was checking all the boxes while Naruto checked the shelves for the panda plush toys. Naruto turned his head when he heard something being bumped, seeing Sakura holding her knee after hitting a chair. Naruto sweat dropped when he saw this, then noticed something under the table Sakura was leaning on. He jumped down from the shelf onto the floor, seeing the panda plush toy try and roll away.

Naruto pounced onto the toy after Kero said that was where the Clow card was, completely missing the pink blur jump away before the toy was caught. Sakura walked over when she witnessed Naruto catch the moving plush toy, only to hear Kero, "Drats, it got away."

"Got away?" Naruto just turned to Kero with a –please don't tell me it…- look, knowing what Kero was going to say next, "Maybe it moved to another plush toy?"Kero said

Sakura let out an exasperated sigh, seeing as catching one card in a small shop was taking longer than they thought it would.

As Tomoyo was still taking up Matsumoto's time in the back, Naruto was either grabbing the large toys with his teeth and tossing them to Sakura, who would hold them in front of Kero only to be told that said toy didn't hide the card, and swatting the smaller toys with his paws.

After Kero would say no, Sakura would throw the toy she was holding into an ever increasing pile. After all the shelves were emptied, only one box remained, sitting on the table. Sakura was digging in the box with Naruto sitting next to her on the table. Sakura then pulled out a pink toy that looked like a rabbit. Kero instantly knew it was a card, "That one! That's the JUMP card!" No later after Kero finished his sentence, JUMP used its magic to make all the toys in the room start flying around at high speed. The noise from the ruckus drew Matsumoto into the room, who screamed in shock when she saw the flying plush toys.

Sakura turned her attention from the flying plush toys to Matsumoto when she screamed, also taking her attention completely away from JUMP. JUMP noticed Sakura's lack of attention, using it to escape her grasp and plow through the store window. Naruto quickly flowed suit after JUMP, using the hole in the window as well, changing to his human form with his blade brandished and ready for use.

Sakura quickly turned to Tomoyo, who was holding the now fainted Matsumoto, "Tomoyo-chan, take care of Maki-san!" Sakura then rushed out of the shop, using the door unlike Naruto and JUMP with Kero right behind her. Naruto was currently making many attempts to grab JUMP, who just dodged each attempt, infuriating Naruto to no end, "Hold still you damn girly rabbit!" Naruto said loosing his temper

Sakura managed to catch up to Naruto and JUMP just to see JUMP turn around and attack Naruto.

Naruto simply side-stepped, dodging JUMP, then threw a kunai with a steel thread tied to the end. Naruto was able to get the kunai and thread wrapped around JUMP, holding it in place. Naruto smirked, thinking he had the card when the card crouched down, preparing for a large jump. Sakura then lunged at JUMP, grabbing it just before it took off into the air, taking Sakura with it.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto quickly started jumping up the trees, but knew he couldn't reach her at the altitude she went with JUMP. Naruto soon let out the breath he was holding when he saw the Clow magic circle and heard "RELEASE!" Sakura had managed to summon her staff, pulling out the FLY card, "FLY!" Sakura gained her barring on the staff, the saw Naruto waving at her from the top of a tree, pointing down before jumping of the tree.

Sakura realized that he wanted her to land, doing so. As soon as Sakura landed, she felt Naruto wrap his arms around her, trying to steady his breath, "I'm so glad you are ok." He said breathing a bit heavily.

Sakura just smiled and hugged him back, happy that he cared so greatly, "Thank you Naruto-kun. But you should trust me more, especially after that tree nearly fell on me during your training." Sakura said

"I know, and that was Kero's fault, since he was playing with my paper bombs." Naruto said.

Both Sakura and Naruto turned to send a glare at Kero when they recalled the memory, making Kero back up laughing nervously in fear.

"I said I was sorry!! Who would think a little pice of paper could make such a big explotion!" Kero said in his defence

The group looked toward the sky when they noticed the plush toys moving. The toys flew into a bundle in the sky before being launched at the group. Sakura and Naruto just stood there as the toys bounce of them, having no effect at all except for on Kero, who was under a cow plush at least five times bigger than he was.

"That doesn't hurt at all…" Sakura said opening her eyes

"What'd you except Sakura-chan. They're plush toys." Naruto said

"I know, but I expected a light sting at least…" Sakura said

"Hmm, maybe." Naruto said.

JUMP tried to escape quietly as possible while Sakura and Naruto were talking, but landed on a twig, giving itself away to the two. As soon as they saw JUMP go into the penguin park, they launched themselves after it, cutting it off in front of the giant penguin slide.

When JUMP realized that it couldn't escape its procurers, it started bouncing around the park as extreme speed, looking like a blur to both Sakura and Naruto. When JUMP tried to jump away, Sakura pulled out WOOD, "Trees, grow into thick foliage and be of my aid!" WOOD!"

WOOD came to life, flying after JUMP and crashing into the ground around it, making trees grow out of the ground at an incredibly rapid rate. The trees formed a dome around JUMP, preventing it from escaping anywhere.

Sakura was about to seal JUMP away when she and Naruto heard something rustling in the bushes. They both turned to see Tomoyo with her camcorder in hand, "Have you sealed the card away already?" Tomoyo asked

"Tomoyo-chan… I'm about to do it now." Sakura said

"Then I have made it here in time." Tomoyo said as Naruto just sighed turning back to the dome while Sakura looked at the camera with a somewhat sad, yet understanding look, "What about Maki-san?"Sakura asked

"She is all right." Tomoyo said

Everyone turned when to the growth of trees when they began to rustle. JUMP managed to make its way out of the foliage, glowing like a beacon in the sky. Then the group spotted the plush toys from the store flying to JUMP, surrounding JUMP and taking form of something.

The group watched as the toys took form, Kero flying down as this happened, "What is it?" Sakura was the only one to respond as Tomoyo was filming and Naruto seemed to be focusing on something else, "I don't know."

The group stared at the now giant JUMP, who was also glaring down at them. It took one step forward before letting out a loud noise sounding like a spring, making Kero and Naruto say the same thing at the same time, "Is that supposed to be a -roar-?"

Naruto let a loud laugh at that…

"This is too hilarious…" Naruto said wiping a tear from his eyes

When JUMP lifted its foot to step on the group, Naruto noticed the steel thread from the kunai he wrapped around JUMP. _"This thing isn't that stupid… is it?"_ Naruo though

JUMP never noticed when Naruto ran to its left where the tread is, pulling out his katana, smirking the whole time. JUMP was about to start chasing Sakura when he heard something that upset him, "HEY SISSY RABBIT!" Naruto shouted

JUMP looked down to its left to see Naruto smiling while holding the thread, his sword crackling with lightning, "GOOD NIGHT! Don't forget to tip your waitress" Naruto said.

And with that, Naruto let go of the thread before touching it to his sword, forcing the lightning through the metal thread and to JUMP at the middle of the giant. Sakura looked from where she was standing, watching what seemed to be JUMP having a spasm before falling onto its back, causing an eruption of plush toys. Sakura just sweat dropped, not knowing what caused JUMP to fall.

She ran up to where JUMP landed to see Naruto standing over it smiling. Sakura smiled when she saw this, realizing Naruto had something to with JUMP going unconscious.

"It's amazing what a little lightning and steel threads can do, eh Sakura-chan." Naruto said

Sakura looked at Naruto's hands to see his sword and the kunai with thread, catching onto what had happened. Naruto noticed that Sakura was staring at him and not sealing JUMP, "Um Sakura-chan, the JUMP card…?" Naruto said.

Sakura shot up and quickly went to seal JUMP, raising her staff, "Return to the guise you were meant to be in! Clow card!" JUMP floated into the air before disappearing into the card, which lowered into Sakura's hand.

Kero hovered over to Sakura's shoulder, looking at the JUMP card, "This guy is aggressive, but stupid…" Kero said

Naruto walked next to him, "No kidding, he attacked us with plush toys. You got to be a complete moron to do that." Naruto said smirking

Kero only nodded in agreement as Sakura sweat-dropped at the two. Tomoyo had been filming the whole time, walking up to the group, "Now this is going to be the hard part." Sakura turned to Tomoyo as Naruto looked around at the many plush toys, "Going to be…?" Sakura said

"We have to return the plush toys to the shop now." Tomoyo said

Sakura looked at the many plush toys, then turn to Naruto just as he form a hand sign, "Kage bunshin."

Then twenty Narutos poofed into existence in front of Naruto, who started pointing to specific ones as he picked up a panda plush toy, "You go bring this back to Chiharu." He tossed the toy to the Naruto clone he pointed at, who left as soon as he caught it, then Naruto started pointing to the others, "You two go put Matsumoto into her bed, you two fix the shop window, you lock up the shop after everyone is done, and the rest of you bring the plush toys back and put them in their place." The rest of the Narutos nodded before going to do their job, letting Sakura, himself, Tomoyo, and Kero go home.

_Time skip: next day at Twin Bells shop_

Sakura, Naruto (human form, surprisingly), and Tomoyo were standing inside the store, watching as Chiharu bought another plush toy, talking to Matsumoto. The group was having their own conversation as they watched the store, Tomoyo currently talking, "Maki-san seems happy again, and the shop is doing well." Sakura nodded before turning to Naruto to ask a question that was bugging her, "Naruto-kun, how did your clones fix the window in one night?" She asked in a whisper, making Naruto tense up and sweat before answering,

"Well…" Naruto didn't get to finish as someone outside leaned onto the window, making the broken part fall in, surprising everyone in the store. Naruto finished explaining via mind link since the entire store went quiet, _"My clones couldn't fix it, so they stacked it together and put an illusion over it." _Sakura just sweat dropped at Naruto's reason, not able to see any reason to be mad since it would be kinda hard to fix the window.

After the mess was cleaned up and the store started to fill with noise, Sakura started talking to Kero.

"Kero-chan, you said that there wouldn't be a card stupid enough to collect plush toys…" Naruto said

"Well, JUMP itself is like a plush toy. Maybe it just wanted friends?" Sakura said as she pondered this thought as she walked toward the door, tripping over a card stand. Naruto manage to catch both Sakura and the card stand, stopping them both from falling.

After he set the stand back to where it wouldn't fall, he check on Sakura, "Sakura-chan, are you alright?" Naruto said

Sakura didn't answer, seeing as she was blushing from her position in Naruto's arm. "Y-Yeah." Sakura answered

Naruto then helped Sakura stand back up straight, but not before asking, "Why are you blushing Sakura-chan?" Naruo asked…

Sakura didn't answer, seeing as she was looking at Tomoyo with a sweat-drop. Naruto followed her gaze to see Tomoyo with her camcorder, making Naruto sweat drop as well. "Never mind…" Naruto said

Sakura only nodded, still staring at Tomoyo who just lowered her camera and smiled while Kero muttered something about "young love…" Both Sakura and Naruto completely missing it.

_The next day at school_

The teacher came to class… he had a big folder and as he came to the students rose from their seats.

"You may sit down… I have an announcement… a new student will be joining us today… he moved here recently and just enrolled into our academy… please make him fell welcome… come on in" the teacher said

*step step step*

The sun kissed blond grabbed a chalk… and begun to writte his name

"I am Uzumaki Naruto… please take good care of me" Naruto said with his fox grin

"_HOOOEEEEE!!!!?????_"

Chapter end


	5. Chapter 5

Fox of the cards

Chapter 5 Naruto in class…chaos ensues… Illusions of the past

Early in the morning Naruto woke up… he went into the kitchen to get some milk and then he transformed into his human form and grabbed a glass of milk… he then went to go back to Sakura's room… but then he heard footsteps… he then used his henge to turn into Sakura…

"Eh? Is just you kaijuu" Touya said… then he noticed something odd… the person thought looked like Sakura… had a different feeling

Touya stared at Naruto(disguised as Sakura)…

"What is it oni-chan? I just came for a glass of milk… I couldn't sleep" Naruto said disguised as Sakura

"Nothing… kaiju" Touya said… Nartuo walked up to him and stomped on his foot (pumping a bit of chakra)

Touya cringed in pain… but did not say anything… Sakura (Naruto) just walked up to the room and transformed into his fox self

_Morning for school_

"_I still think you should at least told me about you enrolling on my school_" Sakura said telephatically to Naruto

"_And ruin the surprise? Why?_" Naruto said to her telephatictly

"_Well be sure to change into your human form before classes start… okay?"_ Sakura told Naruto

Naruto then swiftly ran through the halls…. Avoiding contact with anyone… unfortunately… his speed was so that the girls skirts where lifted up.

"… _Wool bear panties?_" Naruto thought privately so that Sakura could not hear his thoughts

Naruto ran to the bathroom and hid in there to transform… after he changed… (plus school uniform) he decided to wash his face a bit…. And then ran to the class just in time before the bell

"Ah… Uzumaki… please take the sit behind Daidoji who is next to Kinomoto" The teacher said

He walked over "Good morning Naruto" Tomoyo said "Good morning Tomoyo… you look as radiant as ever… think I could hear you sing sometime?" Naruto said

Tomoyo blush a little "I am glad you liked my song"

Naruto then walked to his seat and winked at Sakura… and sat down… and thus class begun

"_Wow… this class here is actually fun… and the teacher here is really nice_" Naruto said as he read his text book

Naruto started to learn more about this world he was…

"Uhmm… apparently there where ninjas in this world but they were like

Bushy brows… no jutsus… all taijutsu… and weapons…" Naruto said

"Eh? Does everyone in your world use those techniques?" Sakura asked

"Well…some… other have different techniques related to elements… I can use them all since the kyuubi. There are also birth related skills… called kekkei genkai… an especially tool made by genetic code such as the byakugan or the sharingan…" Naruto said the last with a bit of sourness

The bell for recess rang… and they all left for the outside to eat…

Sakura sat with her friends… many of them asking some question to Tomoyo and Sakura about the new kid who seemed to know them well

"He is a really good person… he can be a bit rough around the edges… but he has a really great heart" Tomoyo said

"Hey there girls… mind if I join you?" Naruto said

"Not at all Naruto-kun" Tomoyo said

"We were just talking about you" Chiharu said

"Eh? Me? Ok… what do you want to know about me?" Naruto asked

"Tell us where you are from… and your hobbies!" They asked

"Well… I like practicing martial arts (sort-of a lie) and just lying around" Naruto said

"Do you have any pets?" Chiharu said

"Not really… and I am from a little town far away from here" Naruto said…

"Far…far away" He added… looking a bit distant, melancholic even

Tomoyo and Sakura noticed the change… both of them feeling a bit of sadness for him

"So anyways… I heard this rumor… about a ghost by the penguin park… that will lure you to the cliff… and then…" Chiharu said

Sakura's eyes begun to water… as the girls all covered their ears

"Uh? What the-?" Naruto said… his question would soon be answered in a high pitch sound

"HOEEEEEEEEEEE!!!???" she screamed in a high pitch

Naruto fell on the floor clutching his ears…. Being sensible as they where…

The scretching stopped… but the pain and the ringing have not

After a while… Sakura was grabbing onto Tomoyo…

"I am sorry… I should have warned you about this… she is afraid of ghosts" Chiharu said

"I see…" Naruto said

"Anyways… let's eat…" they said… but the damage was done… Sakura was afraid the whole day

They had PE the following class…

Naruto took into gymnastics really well doing acrobatics… being in par with Sakura… both of them where the new aces of PE

Sakura then had cheerleading practice… but being shaken by Chiharu's earlier story she tossed her pompom a bit harder and flew away

Sakura then went after the pompom… and found it on top of a large tree… Naruto snuck away to watch over her… just in case

Sakura then called the power of her key staff… and used the magic of JUMP to get high enough to grab the pompom she then heard singing… Naruto did as well… he then used the sunshin… and ported to the tree branch Sakura was on… she walked closer to hear the music… and saw Tomoyo… "She sings so beautifully" Sakura said

Tomoyo then finished singing and looked into the window... and found Sakura…

"Did you have choir practice?" Sakura asked

"Uhu… I got championships coming up" Tomoyo said

"How did you get here?" Tomoyo asked

Sakura showed her shoes that had wings

"So you used magic" Tomoyo said

"But rather than that… think I could hear you some more?" a voice said behind Sakura

From above Sakura... and to her shock Naruto was hanging upside down… defying the laws of nature

"HOEEE!? How did you?" Sakura said

"I have been right behind you all the time... and as for this… I am using chakra to adhere to the branch" Naruto said

"Hoeee…that is incredible!" Sakura said

"Is normal in my world… but I really like Tomoyo's singing… is really soothing and relaxing" Naruto said…

Tomoyo was more than happy to oblige…. She sung as Naruto's head swayed from side to side... when Tomoyo was done they all gathered to go home together… but on their way home they passed by Penguin Park (called that due by the giant Penguin slide on the park)

"The Emperor Penguin is the largest in the world… being able to grow to a normal adult size" Miyazaki said (he likes to lie to entertain people)

"Hoe? No way!" Sakura said believing

"Stop lying" said one of Sakura's friend… who knew Miyasaki liked to lie…. But she herself was starting to falter and believe

As the group walked a ball of light appeared

All of them then saw something… and they ran… but Naruto stood still

As he was hipnotised… in a trance if you will, his eyes started to water

"Uff… uff… I saw a lady with no head…" "I saw a nikuman (meat bun)" "Where is Naruto?" Sakura asked

They all saw as he fell to his knees… tears on his eyes… and fell then he disappeared…

"Where did Naruto go?" They asked…

Then… all their skirts lifted up from high speed winds… from something…

Tomoyo then felt a salty sentation on her face… it was tears… Sakura was splished with tears… as well… she then followed the path of the wind…

"Sakura come back!" Her friends called but she ran… Tomoyo as well

She then saw a blur of orange enter threw her window

Sakura was worried that her father or her brother could find out a boy on her room

To her relief both her brother and father where out…

Kero was hovering over Naruto… who looked deep in thought… his eyes looked dead

"He's been like that since he got here" Kero said

Sakura and Tomoyo looked at Naruto he was really out of it

"What happened… he looks like he is in a shock" Kero said

"Sakura… since you both have a mind link… try going inside… to see what is going on with him" Kero said

"Kero that is too dangerous" Tomoyo said

*Thud*

Sakura fell into her bed… unconscious… "Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo called out

_Inside Naruto's mind realm_

A white skinned man with long black hair appeared… he looked like a snake… and fear went into the very bones of Sakura

"TEME!!!!" Naruto yelled as he ripped the man to shreds!!

"Kuhuhu…. Naruto-kun… you still fight to become hokage? You saw how they they where… humans don't change Naruto-kun… humans hate those with power because they can't understand it… but are drawn into the thinking of possessing… to control and harness it…like I did… and still do… don't think for a minute I am giving up on Sasuke's body… he will be mine kuhuhuhuh"

Naruto's body changed… a shroud of red energy covered his body… mimicking the shape of a fox

"DIE!!!" Naruto yelled as he swung his blade

The man made a sword come out of his mouth and parried the attack... then the man changed… he transformed into a young boy with raven black hair…. His eyes were red

"Kuhuhuh… you thought you will stop me… our bonds… I will shatter them" the boy said as his body was covered by a current of electricity

"Look… I shattered my bonds with Konoha as well" the boy said

In his feet the head of various persons Sakura recognized from pictures laid dead….

"YOU BASTARD!!!" Naruto charged as his attacks just phased the kid… like he was a ghost

"You can't touch me… but… I can" he said as he shoved his hand with a electric current into his heart

"Gyah!!!" Naruto yelled in pain

"Naruto!!!" Sakura yelled….

"What do we have here… a little girl… is she the one? The one who has helped you… you told her about your condition have you?... yes… I know…. Inside… she loathes you…. Repudiates…. Just like the people back home" the boy said (in case you have not guessed… the boy is Sasuke and the white skinned man is Orochimaru… just in case you people are dense)

Sakura then slapped him… walking towards Naruto and hugging him

"Leave him alone!!" Sakura said… "Naruto is someone really respectable… yes… he might be a bit dumb… but he is nice… and courageous… and he is no demon… he has a heart… a human heart… more human than any I have seen…" Sakura said

The boy then gave a sincere smile (not an evil one) "Take care of her… she really cares for you somehow… I can't understand why… but you are lucky… she is not a fan-girl at least" the boy said as he smiled…. He then walked... and as he left he waved goodbye "Oh… Sakura…take care of the dobe for me… Sakura (Haruno), Hinata and the rest worry about him… and Naruto…don't dare to die… until we have decided… decided which of us is the strongest" with that… Sasuke vanished with a smile

"Naruto… oh my god… are you okay?" Sakura asked… Naruto's wound had closed almost immediately.

"Yeah… but… what are you doing here?" Naruto asked

"I was worried about you… and then… I saw…" Sakura begun to cry

"I am sorry… but whatever that thing was… showed me something I never wish to have seen" Naruto said

"Whatever that was… it wasn't a ghost Sakura… that thing… it made me see an illusion so strong that it shock me to the core… we need to get back… that thing… whatever it was...could cause someone's death if they fall from the cliff" Naruto said in a serious voice

"Now let's wake up, I think we are worrying Tomoyo and Kero" Naruto said

_Outside Naruto's mind realm_

"Sakura!" Tomoyo shaked Sakura's body….

A bright flash came from Naruto…turning into his fox form… and Sakura woke up afterwards

"We are okay" Sakura said… Naruto just wagged his tail and nodded

After they made sure they were all okay

Tomoyo then left…Sakura's brother and Father came over… and they had lunch… Naruto eat under the table

"Sakura… after dinner… please take a bath… and give one to Naruto-kun as well please" Sakura's dad said

After the meal Sakura went into the bathroom and filled the tub with warm water and a bit of bubbles

Naruto's fur had taken a slight deep shade of red

He turned back as Sakura was undressing… and then she picked up Naruto and put him on the bathtub

Naruto growled

"I know is awkward for you… but there is no choice…" Sakura said as she washed Naruto's fur

"_This thing we are looking for… what did it show to you?_" Naruto telepathically said to Sakura

"_it looked like…my mother…._"Sakura said… he looked down into the water… as if fascinated by it… but it was to see Sakura's face reflection it looked pensive and sad

After the shower… on witch Sakura used a towel to dry Naruto…

"_Your skin is very soft_" Naruto said

Sakura then blushed deeply….

Sakura then took Naruto into her room and she changed… Naruto pounced on Kero to prevent him from looking at her while she changed

"Won't your folks be worried about you leaving if they check on you?" Kero said

"I asked permission to go late tonight… so is okay"

They opened to window and they jumped out…

"FLY" Sakura used her magic so they could fly into the place they were to meet with Tomoyo

_At Penguin Park_

"Hello Sakura, hello Naruto" Tomoyo greeted them... blushing at looking at Naruto.

They turned around to see the little ball of light coming forth… then they saw it… the image of Nadaishiko

Sakura followed after her… As Naruto saw another image… an image wanted to see for so long… him being surrounded by the people he loved and cared for… being accepted… Sakura and Naruto walked to the ledge of the cliff… then Naruto realized something

"You are not the people I care for are you… are nothing but an illusion are you?" Naruto said

Kero and Tomoyo went after them but they were unable as Kero hit a powerful barrier

"SAKURA!!! NARUTO!!!!" Tomoyo called out for them

"STAY THE HELL FROM MY MEMORIES!!!" Naruto yelled as he unleashed his youki as it destroyed his illusion

He then saw Sakura walk to the ledge…

"SAKURAA!!!!!" Naruto yelled as he jumped down after her

"SAKURA!!! NARUTO!!!!" Tomoyo shouted with Kero…

A kunai with a steel threat whooshed past them… lodging on a tree bark a few inches away from them…

Naruto laid dangling over the cliff… a sickening crack came from Naruto… he had dislocated his shoulder by the sudden tug and force exerted

"My arm… is useless for now" Naruto said as he sucked the pain up

Sakura was unconscious as Naruto grabbed her…

Naruto then used his demon form to climb himself up… Kero and Tomoyo tried helping by pulling them up… but the kunai got loose and Naruto fell with Sakura…

Naruto took Sakura and put her close to his chest "I will protect you… even at the cost of my life" Naruto said as they fell

Then… a flash of light… the image of Sakura's mother appeared… she smiled as she grabbed Naruto's hands tenderly and pulled him

"Take care of my daughter for me" she said as she smiled to Naruto

"I will… don't worry… and have a nice afterlife" Naruto said… passing out in pain… but knowing that Sakura would be all right

Passing by the street bellow Yukito was walking home… he was eating Nikuman (meat bun) and had a bag full of other nikuman… he then saw and orb of light… and then Naruto with Sakura falling into the floor… Naruto landed first… and Sakura on top of him

Yukito ran to them as Tomoyo ran calling out their names

"They are alright… they are just unconscious" Yukito said as they carried them back to his home… Tomoyo followed closely by being afraid of their friends

_Yukito's house_

"Yes… I found them falling in front of me… the blond kid… Naruto was it? He was curling over Sakura to protect her… he received the blunt of the fall… yes… I see… no is no problem at all… yes… I'll be here… don't worry" Yukito said as he hung the phone up

Sakura then gasped as she woke up… and blushed when she saw Yukito with a glass of warm milk and honey for her.

"Sakura… care to tell me what happened to you? I saw you falling over with another kid" Yukito said

"I saw my mother today..." Sakura said

"Whoever that was… I don't really think that could be your mother Sakura-chan… no mother would ever try to bring harm to their young" Yukito said

She then looked over to Yukito

"Is Naruto allright?" she asked

"Yes… now go to sleep" Yukito said as Sakura fell into blissful sleep

Yukito then walked to another room… Naruto was there… his arm looked pretty busted up… you could see the bone from his skin

"Say…. Yukito can you hold my arm for a second?" Naruto asked

Yukito grabbed hold of the arm… as Naruto put a kunai on his mouth

He then pushed down the bone in one sickly move… and fell into the ground in pain

Yukito was horrified… when he was going ask he only got

"I am used to it… not the first time I had to do this" Naruto said as he picked himself up from the ground

He then walked over to where Sakura was… and rested his back on the wall.

"He is coming isn't he?" Naruto said

"Uh?" Yukito said

"Her brother… Touya wasn't it? I will take the blame… after all… she could have been injured by my inability to protect her" Naruto said

True enough… Touya appeared… and was greeted by Yukito… he then looked at Naruto… who looked downcast…

He grabbed Naruto by the collar…

"Talk… now" Touya said

Sakura woke up… looking at her brother grabbing Naruto like that

"Stay out of this Sakura" Naruto said

"This is my fault… whatever that was that we were looking for… it put me on a powerful trance… and I was unable to act fast enough… to protect her… I am sorry" Naruto said

After it was all said and done… Touya carried Sakura home… Yukito walked with them…

"Touya… I heard from Sakura she saw her mother today… you ever seen her over there?" Yukito asked

"No… not behind the school… she was gone by the time I went to Junior High…" Touya said

"Is my fault she is scared of ghosts… when we where little I could see them… and use to tell her about the man with no legs…

"That wasn't your mother Sakura saw" Naruto said surprising her

"Whatever that was… it showed images and memories that I have locked in my heart… however… I saw your mother today… your real mother… she saved us from a horrible fall… she is too kind and too loving to try and harm her own daughter… or anyone for that matter" Naruto said

Then they took separate paths (since he could not change forms in front of Sakura's brother and Yukito)

He turned around the corner… and then changed forms and swiftly ran over and got into Sakura's room via the window

Touya carried Sakura to her room and saw the fox (Naruto) pulling the covers… Touya looked at the fox… his curiosity about why he fells something odd about that fox… and why it was so smart to be able to help around with chores and all…

The fox stared at him back… it held sadness in its eyes

Touya shook his head and left

"Damn Kaiiju fox… well… take care of my sister for me… I will be gone tomorrow all day as so will father…" Touya said

Naruto (fox) nodded… Touya shook ad grabbed his head

"I must be going nuts talking to a fox" Touya said as he left the room

Naruto dug himself onto Sakura's covers… and covered himself with Sakura inside… both asleep until the next day.

_The morning after_

"Sakura… are you alright" Tomoyo asked concerned

"yeah… I am okay… but my brother told me to stay here today and take the day off" Sakura said… Naruto was asleep on her head…

Kero pooped out of Tomoyo's backpack with a flower on his mouth

"I am sorry I couldn't do anything" Kero said downcast

"Is okay Kero… but we must go again today…" Sakura said

"But why?! You could be injured or worse!" Kero said

"Yeah… but someone else might die if they follow that thing…" Sakura said

"Sakura is right" a voice said from the ceiling. Naruto was hanging on the ceiling

"Naruto!" Tomoyo and Kero said surprised…

"Well that thing whatever it is can cast a powerful genjutsu…." Naruto said

"We are going tonight" Sakura said with a decisive tone.

_Later that night_

They whole group walked over the park… until the ball of light appeared once more…

The image of Nadeishko appeared once more… but Naruto's hair rose up…

Sakura begun walking… being beckoned by the image of her deceseased mother…

"Damn it SAKURAA!!!" Naruto yelled…. But it felt to deft ears… Sakura walked closer to the cliff… until she stopped.

_Flashback_

"She is too kind and too loving to try and harm her own daughter… or anyone for that matter" Naruto said

"Whoever that was… I don't really think that could be your mother Sakura-chan… no mother would ever try to bring harm to their young" Yukito said

_Flashback end_

"You are not my mother aren't you?" Sakura said

A birght flash appeared… and an intricate pattern appeared…

Keor saw it and instantly knew what it was "That is the ILLUSSION Clow card!" Kero yelled

"Return to the guise you were meant to be in! Clow card!" Sakura said as it sealed the card back into her original form

"The ILLUSION card can generate an illusion of the thing that you want or yearn the most…" Kero said

"Is a real cruel card" Naruto said

Kero then saw Naruto hugging Sakura…

"I am sorry… it wasn't what you where looking for" Naruto said

_The next morning_

"Bye onichan!" Sakura said with Naruto (fox form) on her head as she headed out for school… Sakura stopped on the picture of her mother

"I am heading to school now mom" Sakura said… Touya turned around as he was drinking his coffee… which he almost spit out once he saw her mother's spirit… right behind Sakura

"I am sorry… I was a little worried for her… but I see she is doing fine… she even have an interesting guardian on her side" Nadeishko said

"_Does she mean the fox or the kid?_" Touya thought as he pondered into the enigma of the fox and the blond kid

Naruto then jumped from Sakura's head into the air and changed into his human form… following Sakura and Tomoyo to school… smiling.

"This looks like a wonderful day!" Sakura said

Naruto closed his eyes… bathing in the ray of the sun

Chapter end


	6. Chapter 6

Ninja and the cards

Chapter 6: A new kid, Slashing Swords and lighting strikes

_Sakura's dream_

The Tokyo tower… against the night background… hundreds of lights around… a lone figure stands… "_This dream… I had it before…_" The dream reappeared… a boy wearing Chinese clothing standing where Sakura was. "Who is it? That is not me" The dream faded… forcing Sakura to wake up

_Sakura's room_

Sakura started trashing on her bed… same for Naruto (fox form) Kero then flew over to Sakura… she opened her eyes, and swatted Kero on surprise, who tumbled over to the bed "Sakura I was worried about you because to seemed to be having a nightmare"

Sakura suddenly sat up… Naruto was curled on her head making him look like a hat of sorts, winking a bit to adjust to the light… " I-I'am sorry, I am really am, I just had a weird dream"

Naruto yawned….streching over on Sakura's head

"A weird dream?" Kero said as he landed on her lap looking up to her "You mean the one where you are in top of the Tokyo Tower?"

"Yes… but this time… I saw a boy in Chinese clothing" Sakura said

"Chinese clothes?"

A knock suddenly came from Sakura's door, making Kero do the plush toy part as Toya opened the door "Onii-chan" Sakura said.

Touya seemed to ignore Sakura calling him… looking around the room as he spoke "Weren't you having a nightmare?" Touya said

"Hoe?" Sakura said… not knowing

Touya continued to look around… Naruto had woken up and was (this time) staring at Touya and looking around the room as well…and giving him a questioning look

Touya looked at the fox before turning to Sakura I thought I kind of hear… your voice…"

"Uh? I-I didn't hear anything… I was just telling Naruto my bad dream" Sakura said

"I see… so the grunts where from the little fox kaiju" Touya said "by the way… breakfast is served… hurry up or I will eat it"

He left to the dining room… Naruto then jumped

"_About that dream…_" Naruto asked

"Sakura… you have magic, no matter how big or small that power is… it might be a foretelling dream" Kero said

"A foretelling dream?" Sakura asked… confused by the term

"In other words… you might meeting that guy with the Chinese clothes in the future" Kero said

ok

Sakura then changed and rushed down to the dining room and wolfed down some hotcakes

"I am heading out" Sakura said as she put on her rollerblades

Mr. Kinomoto was waiting in the front yard, holding the gate open waiting for Sakura to leave, who was still putting her skates on. Sakura left the house in a hurry after she finished putting her skates on with Naruto right behind her, saying good-bye to her Otou-san then rushing down the street. Sakura slowed down after she caught up with Toya on the sakura tree walkway, catching her breath. Toya just looked at his sister as she tried to breathe calmly, "You eat way too much breakfast." Sakura whined at Toya's slight insult as Toya called to Yukito, who was waiting down the walkway.

Yukito started riding his bike with the group as they went to school, Sakura looking toward Yukito for a minute, "Yukito-san."

Yukito looked over to Sakura smiling, "Yes?"

"Thank you for the other day."

Yukito smiled a knowing smile, "You're welcome Sakura-chan."

Yukito then asked, "Well did you have sweet dreams last night?"

Sakura was taking back by the question a little, giving Toya room to answer, "It apparently wasn't such a good dream because I heard huge groans all the way in my room, like some kaiju."

Sakura gave a quick "Onii-chan" before he looked over his shoulder staring at Naruto, "I still don't understand why they let that kaiju fox in the school." Touya said

Sakura just sighed when she heard "kaiju fox", as the end of Toya's sentence was followed by long *rip!* Toya looked down at his pants to see the bottom part of his left pants leg missing, then looked at Naruto to see the pants leg in Naruto's mouth. Normally Toya kept his cool, but this antic was starting to get annoying, "Hey! Quit tarring my pants apart! This makes the sixth pair I have to replace!"

Naruto only looked like he was smiling as Sakura sighed again, "I told you, stop calling him a kaiju fox and he'll stop destroying your school clothes…" Toya just muttered something about kaiju foxes being a kaiju's pet, which was followed by another *rip* from the other leg.

Sakura sighed as Touya complained about his other pants leg, Yukito watching the whole thing.

Yukito then decided to change the subject as Toya complained, looking at Sakura again, "Was it a scary dream?"

Sakura was a little surprised by the sudden question, but answered it none the less, "No… it was more like a strange dream."

"I see… There are things called foretelling dreams…" Sakura looked at Yukito surprised he knew about foretelling dreams as he continued, "Actually, I had a foretelling dream myself last night. In the dream, my breakfast was a roast fish. And I really had fish for breakfast, I was so happy I had six more bowls of rice!" Sakura lost her balance at the end as Naruto wound up going into a roll.

_In school classroom:_

"waii… your pet fox is so kawaii" Sakura's friends said as they petted the blond fox.

Naruto (he used a bunshin to create the fox… so Sakura had Naruto(bunshin fox) while Naruto (original) stayed in class… and no one was the wiser, except for Tomoyo and Sakura

"Say… Yukito's birthday is almost here… but I need help on choosing a present for Yukito" Sakura said

"You are worried about what to get him?" Tomoyo said

Sakura blushed and nodded "But I don't know what he'd like! I can't buy anything expensive"

"I got it" Tomoyo said "Why don't you ask Rika-chan?" Tomoyo said

"Oh Yeah! She is seeing someone older! But no one knows who" Sakura said

Just then Rika came trough the doors

"You two are early" Rika

"Wait we need your advice" Tomoyo said

The situation was explained to her

"a birthday present?"Rika asked "How old is he?" Rika said

"High school sophomore" Sakura said

"What kind of person is he?" Rika asked

Sakura blushed "Uhmmm what kind? UHm… he's always smiling, has a good face, is good at sports and loves to eat" Sakura said as she fiddled her fingers

"Well I have to buy an Xmas present, why don't we go together?" Rika said

"Is it okay?" Sakura asked

"Sure" Rika said

The teacher came in… with him a young boy with brown hair and brown eyes, he looked around and only stopped at Sakura… giving her an intense glare, Sakura was starting to get nervious… as Naruto (bunshin and real) where snarling at him

"This is Li Shyaoran… he came from Hong Kong, please make him feel welcome" the teacher said. The teacher instructed to sit behind Sakura… Naruto (fox and original) both glared at the new kid… while Sakura was really nervious… because of the new kid's stare

After the class was over… Li put his hands on Sakura "Hey, you got a minute?" Li said…. Naruto who was not far overheard and decided to follow…

They went into the back of the school "What is it?" Sakura asked

Li just held to board flat, starting an incantation, "Imperial king of gods, thy divinity watches over all four corners. Metal, wood, water, fire, earth, thunder, wind, lightning. Whirling blade of lightning, answer my call!" A bright light formed onto of the board, shooting towards Sakura, stopping when it made contact. Li's eyes squinted at the light before he jumped back waving the board to stop the light, "Just as I thought! You have Clow cards in your possession!"

Sakura looked shocked when Li said Clow cards, "H-How do you…!?"

Li jus showed the board again as he explained, "This compass was created to search for the Clow cards!" Li then held his hand out, "Hand them over!"

Naruto let out a menacing growl when Li finished, showing he didn't approve as Sakura took a step back, "I can't! Because I promised Kero-chan… That I would collect all the cards!"

Li seemed to ignore Naruto growling as he continued to argue with Sakura, "Kero-chan…? Kerberos!? The Beast of the Seal!?"

"You know him?"Sakura said

Li looked to his left as he spoke, "If Kerberos is around, why is he letting such a child hold onto the cards?"

That comment just made Naruto angrier, his hair standing like needles as Sakura explained, "Kero-chan… doesn't have enough magic to get bigger… that's why…"

Li didn't let Sakura finish, "The symbol for Kerberos is the sun, it rules over "fire" and "earth". You don't have either of those cards?" Sakura shook her head as Li looked at her, "How long have you been searching?"

"Since… April."

Li's eyes narrowed at that, "You've been searching for nine months… And you still haven't gotten them all!?"

Sakura felt a pang in her ego

Sakura slammed onto the fence with an exasperated sigh, "That's right… But why do YOU know about the Clow cards!?"

"That's none of your business!" Naruto was on the verge of losing his temper, getting ready to show the true meaning of "Fighting Tooth and Nail" too Li.

Li then turned toward the two, "I'll look for the rest! Hand them over!!" Sakura stepped further back, putting her hand over her right pocket, "I can't do that! It's something I promised to Kero-chan…"

"I get it… it's in that pocket."

Li started to walk toward Sakura, getting ready to take the cards by force. Before he could take a second step however, Naruto grabbed onto his wrist, flipping Li to the ground with a powerful pull. Naruto landed on Li's chest letting and extremely loud and menacing growl out, showing he was ready to fight. Li was about to just throw Naruto off when he looked into Naruto's eyes and started to shake in fear.

Naruto's blood red, slit eyes striking fear right into the core of Li, who tried to explain the sudden fear, _"What is this thing? It's like looking into the eyes of a demon!"_

"Leave her alone!" Naruto said as he charged and slammed him into the building

Li then twisted as he charged for Sakura… Tomoyo who had come along with Naruto shouted when she saw Li forcing Sakura to give the cards

Touya then jumped from the fence along with Yukito… only to see Li fighting against Naruto… who was handling him pretty well… he looked like someone who has been in a lot of fights… but something un-nerved Touya… a pressure coming from the boy… it was ominous…

"Stay out of this… I will teach this baka no kuze gaki a lesson" (Baka nokuze= insolent… my Japanese is good lol) Naruto said

"Very well…" Touya said as he sat down "Make it interesting"

"DAH!!!" Naruto grabbed him and threw him into the air

Naruto then jumped really high, his body was being covered in a red cloak of sorts

Touya felt a shiver down his body… but Li, he was frozen… unable to even move… the blue eyes had been replaced with one of pure demonic qualities… his eyes… it seemed as anything drawn into those eyes would be destroyed.

"U-ZU-MA-KI NA-RU-TO ICHIBAN RENDAN!" Naruto yelled (Translation: Uzumaki Naruto first combo)

Naruto then landed a sickening blow on Li making him land on the ground and making him roll on the ground a couple of yards

"Don't ever lay a hand on her" Naruto growled… a semi demonic voice came out of him… his canines where larger than usual… but Touya dismissed it as an optic illusion

Li however stood up… and walked to Sakura. This time Touya acted and grabbed Li by the collar he looked like a puppy and Naruto was laughing at this…. But Li counter his grab with a kick… Touya was surprised by this kid strength

Yukito then came over the fence… "hey guys… I brought some nikuman, pizza bun and sweet bean buns" he said

Li and Touya were about to fight… each one was entering into a fighting stance as Yukito came over… diffusing the situation

"Is anyone else going to eat?" he asked Touya and the rest sweat dropped… the tension was all but gone

Yukito then handed one to Li… who blushed and ran away

Naruto sweat dropped "_What the hell is up with that kid_"

After the incident

The incident ended and they decided to go Home…. Naruto (real) dispelled the clone fox and accompanied Sakura to the stores

"This is the one" Rika said

"This story is full of pretty things" Sakura said

Sakura found a rice bowl with a white rabbit print looking at the sky

"is so cute" Tomoyo said

"yeah… but isn't a rice bowl a weird birthday present?" Sakura said

"But it fits Tsukishiro-san (Yukito's last name) he eats a lot and he would use it" Tomoyo said

Naruto nodded (fox form)

"y…yeah" Sakura said

"oh" Rika observed "so pretty"

"They are broaches" Tomoyo said

"I'll get this one" Rika said grabbing the sword shaped one with wing guard

Naruto was sitting on the counter and curled up when the store owner came by… and saw the little fox

"Excuse me… is this your pet?" The owner said as he grabbed Naruto by the collar..

"Ah… I am sorry sir…." Sakura said

"no no… is okay… he is a cute little fella… actually…. I just received a shipment on a rare broach I got from an island… is really beautiful… but none has bought it… I wish for you to have it… I will bundle it with the rice bowls for a small extra fee if that is okay with you young miss" the shop keep said

The broach was a small gemlike stone… green was the color of the stone… and there was a fox curled around the gem… she bought the rice bowl and the matching broach set… and left for home…

"I am home!" Sakura said as she entered

"Welcome back" Touya said

Touya then went into serious mode "did he kidnap you?" Touya asked a bit irritated that he was bested by a little punk

"No, is okay I was with Tomoyo-chan" Sakura said

"I am gonna get changed" Sakura said as she ran up the stairs

"Today I've got my part time job! So you'll have to eat by yourself" Touya said

"Kero-chan! Today at school!" Sakura yelled… but found Kero was sleep floating

"…Yue…" Kero said in his sleep

"…Yu…e?" Sakura thought

"Don't! If you do the cards will…" Kero said in his sleep

Then… he slammed himself into the wall

"Kero-chan!" Sakura grebbed Kero on her hands…. "uh?" Kero said

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked concerned

"my head hurts" Kero said as he massaged his head

"You where sleep floating… into the wall" Sakura smile as she rubbed Kero's head

"oh yeah… Do you know a kid named Li Syaoran?" Sakura asked

"He's probably from the Li family" Kero said

"Li family?" Sakura asked a bit confussed

"My master, Clow Reed… his dad was English and his mom was Chinese, he was a sorcerer who combined eastern and western magic… the spells you use are written in English and Kanji" Kero explained

"I see" Sakura said

"The kind of magic you use was created by a new kind of magic created by Clow" Kero said

"In ancient times, sorcerers handed down old magic. The plan was to give it to people who promised to use it to protect and meet all the qualifications, but very few people could learn the kind of magic he created" Kero said

"Clow-san was an amazing person" Sakura said as she ate rice (Naruto lay aleep because of the lecture)

"As for me I had various questions. And then the Li family is. Clow mother's family. In China it's the family of a famous warrior linage. Clow's mother also had supreme confidence and amazing magic power" Kero said

"Then… that kid" Sakura said

"Yeah… he's probably a distant relative of Clow" Kero said

"Oro oro! Then it would be a good if I give the kid the cards!? What do I do! This is bad!" Sakura said panicking

"That's wrong" Kero said " Sakura is… the great person who opened this book here" Kero said as he flied with the book to Sakura "from the moment I met ya, the only person who could open the seal of the book. Sakura's the only one who can use the power of the cards. They are yours. Your name is written on the cards. Sakura is the owner of the cards" Kero said… the cards left the book and floated around Sakura in a dance

"That is the truest thing I ever heard" Naruto said turning into his human self

"What is that guy think he was doing?" Kero grumbled

"Did you say something?" Sakura asked

"Nothing" Kero said

(I am skipping a bit in here… please bear with me)

The door bell rang… she looked over the intercom

"Ah is Rika-chan!" Sakura said

"What are you doing here?" Sakura said "is to cold to be without a coat…ah! Is the broach that you bough!" Sakura said

Naruto looked into her eyes… and then transformed back into human and parried her sword that appeared out of nowhere

"Sakura… run! It seems she has been taken over!" Naruto said as he parried her blows… then she broke Naruto's kunai

"oh SHIT!" Naruto said as he dodged the attack

"_Shit shit shit… what do I do… what do I…_" Naruto begun to think… and he felt a small wind coming over…

"_Wind… WIND! That's right! I can use the wind element in order to make my weapons sharper" _Naruto thought

"Sakura! That is the sword card!" Kero said

"GEE! You think?" Naruto said sarcastically as he parried and slashed away

"Rika-chan doesn't know how to fence! Why is this happening?" Sakura said as Rika was taking a offensive stance

"A person doesn't have to be an expert to use the sword card! The sword card uses their awareness!" Kero said

Naruto held Rika away from Sakura as she conjured her staff she used FLOWER to use the flower petals as cover and used JUMP to get out of the house she got into a wall and sat on it… then Rika cut the wall in half… Naruto was a bit far away but Rika was about to slash Sakura in two when another sword came and stopped her… It was Li

"Weakling" Li said

He then opted for a offensive style as well… "STOP!!!" Sakura yelled and then grabbed his arm

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Li said

She used JUMP and took Li into a nearby tree

"Hey! What are you putting me here for!?" Li said angrily

"I won't let you hurt Rika-chan" Sakura said

"That girl… you need to take SWORD away from her" Kero said

Naruto appeared… this time he brandished his sword

"Sakura… I will buy you some time… I am gonna use a genjutsu on her… but I am weak on those… so it will buy you a few minutes…

He used his hand sings and made Rika into thinking she was meeting the person she longed for…

She appeared as in a daze… "Sen… sei"

"Uh?" Sakura said

"NOW SAKURA!" Naruto yelled

Sakura slapped the sword out of her hand and she then sealed off the sword card… as Naruto grabbed the falling Rika-chan

"She is okay… she is just unconscious" Naruto said

"Apparently you don't need much skill to collect the Clow cards" Li said

Sakura's eyes turned sad at that comment… Naruto was going to give the guy another pounding when Kero stood in front of Sakura with an angry face

"Whats this?" Li asked

"Kero-chan" Sakura said

"This is the great protector Kerberos? The golden eyed. Strongest protector spirit… is a stuffed animal?" Li said pointing at Kero

Naruto then rolled in the floor with laughter…

Kero however did not take it well and bit him

"DAHH!!" Li shouted in pain

"Kero-chan!" Sakura said a bit worried

"Quick someone is coming! Kero go to the room"

"and one more!" Keor said as he bit Li once more

Kero flied away "_a stuffed animal… how rude_"

From the block someone turned around… it was Yukito "Good evening! Is Touya around?" Yukito said smiling. He then saw Rika unconscious

"what happened?" he said as he aproched he noticed Li's bit mark "are you okay?" Yukito asked

Li blushed and ran away once more

"_What was that all about_" Sakura though

_The next day at school_

Sakura gave a little bag to Rika…

"Here… I want you to have this" Sakura said

In the little bag there was a broach… it was a heart with wings

"but is not my birthday yet" Rika said

"_Rika-chan bought the broach and it returned into a card!! ARRGG! I can't explain that! She bought it for the person she loves_" Sakura though

Rika smiled "Thank you"

Naruto appeared behind Sakura with his backpack and his school outfit "Keep smiling… always smile for the person you love… and then… one day… he will smile with you" Naruto said with a little smile

Both Sakura and Naruto exited the door and left to meet Yukito and Touya over

"Morning" The teacher said

"Morning Terada-sensei" Rika said

"I promised you… the girl at the shop said I bought an engagement ring. A wedding ring for a special person" Terada-sensei said as he put the ring on Rika's finger

"yes" Rika said

_At Touya's highschool_

"WHAT!? THAT BRAT WAS NEAR OUT HOUSE!?" Touya yelled

"But he went home right away" Yukito said

"I should have strangled him the first time" Touya said grumbling

"So if you catch tha kid will you drive him away?" Yukito said "soon it will be the promised time… what kind of business does she have with me (Sakura)"

"She probably wants to walk with us whatever the message it's worth dinner duty" Touya said

Then… a sutra came flying and attached into Touya's arm… catching it into fire he turned around and found the brat in question

"DAMN YOU!!" Touya said

"Sorry I made you wait" Sakura said with Naruto (human form) as they saw Touya having a hate gaze with Li.

Yukito smiled "Sakura-chan what is your business with me?"

"Oh yea! Today is your birthday isn't it?" Sakura said

"Eh?!" Li said surprised

"Wow thank you. Can I open it?" Yukito said

"Y-yes…" Sakura said blushing

"Wow is so cute! A rice bowl & chopstick stand!" Yukito said delighted

Li then gave something to Yukito… it was a box of chocolates. Yukito was a tad confused at it

He then dashed off

Naruto then went into the bushed and grabbed Tomoyo by the collar… she was filming everything from the start….

"You need a new hobby" Naruto said shaking his head… she looked like a little puppy and was smiling sweetly

Chapter end


End file.
